The Death of Humanity 3:So it Begins
by sexiboisgiggler
Summary: Part three of Dru's journey
1. fast forward in time

They say that time can heal everything and in a way I suppose that's true, months had past since the nightmares had begun, Daemon and Draven had visibly grown they were now cheeky little 6 month old boys, they spent their time between living permanently with Jay and Dru and staying over a few nights with Byleth their maternal grandfather, family always comes first and when your children are the future heirs to hell there's more work to be done,after all this was their legacy, their future and regardless on however much Jay or Drü herself protested it was destined to become.


	2. Life and it's Stress

It was still dark when Drü awoke, looking over her side she noticed Jay was still asleep, it had been months since she'd seen him sleep so well,hed obviously needed it,slipping out the bed as carefully as she could so as not to disturb him she headed for the shower. The sound of running water filled the bathroom and she found it surprisingly soothing, checking the water temperature was just right she stepped in allowing the warm water to wash all the stress and tension of the night away. Once showered and dressed Drü thought it was probably time to go and see if Byleth needed relieving of the twins, in a flash of light she was gone.


	3. Time with Grampy

Arriving at her father's realm she called out for him:"Pater , ad me veniet , colligere pueri, salve ..." looking around she tried again..."Pater , ad me veniet , colligere pueri, salve ... ." just as she was about to try again Byleth appeared in the doorway; "Sunt adhuc dormientes Shh placet" smiling yet slightly surprised Drü spoke to her father; "LATRO 09.30 Pater , quod suus 'vestri secretum?" Byleth chuckled before answering her; "Secret ? Deficiet enim me latet, ut pasceret canes prandium , pueri velati balineis inferuntur lacte Aliquam et lectus . Daemn notavi, patris animum habet et complexionem." "O animadvertit ... Draven videtur esse positus ad fratrem suum: et in ipso vigilantes in via EGO coniecto ut 's Music sunt simul , et Thomas , forsit adepto iens usquam ut vos adepto ante furorem" "Dru , quid ages ? aliqua re sit ? Nimirum quo ambos tamen dormit, scio te uberius posse Jay tempore cum duobus,

ne quid tibi mecum adhuc relictisque duabus noctibus , et ego cum illo uti videntur , quid dicis?" "OK si certus sis , ut te aut nolumus." "Certe praeter nunquam extinguetur et nepotes filiae et testimonium meum non est gener auxilium eam praestare posse."

Urgh I really need to remember that you whiny humans don't speak or read Latin so here goes the translation game... Seriously don't they have night schools you can go to and I don't know learn latin?

("Father, I've come to collect the boys.. hello..."

"Shh please they are still sleeping.."

"wow Dad it's 09.30 what's your secret? "

"Secret? I don't have a secret, we fed the hounds,had lunch, the boys had a bath, the milk, story and bed. I have noticed that Daemn has his father's attitude and temperament."

"Oh you noticed that... Draven seems to be more laid back then his brother I guess I s like watching the way Jay and Jazz are together,anyway we should probably get going before you get driven insane"

"Drü, what's the rush? do you have somewhere to be? I mean at the moment they're both still asleep, and I'm sure you and Jay could do with some couple time,why dont you leave them with me for another night or two,they seem to enjoy it and I like the company,what do you say?"

"OK if you are sure,we don't want to put you out or anything."

"I'm sure besides my grandsons are NEVER a put out and for the record neither is my daughter and even my son in law, it's a pleasure to be able to help.")

Thanking her father for the childcare offer she made sure he had enough clothes nappies milk and stuff for the boys and left.


	4. The Crow Caws

Whilest Jay was still asleep and Byleth had the twins Drü decided to try and research more about the unknown human female that for all intensive purposes was her biological mother, so far all she knew was that at the time of Dru's conception the female in question was 19 years old and a pure untouched virgin, she was headstrong but also nieve and fell easily to Byleth's Wilkins and demonic charms,her name was Morgana or Mori for short and from what her father has said she was beautiful both in physical looks and deep inside her heart and soul;although Drü had never met her she couldn't help feel a bitter sadness towards the female in question and her mind wandered to the point she was unaware of the solitary crow perched behind past and she heard the Caw of the crow and again her thoughts drifted..."People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right. "Her thoughts continued to wander and she found herself saying aloud; "If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever." With the thoughts imbedded in her subconscious mind and the last lot spoken aloud Dru got on with the tasks at hand.


	5. Celebrating the Memory

As the evening drew on Drü reminisced over the small fact that in three days from now would mark 2 years since Jay saved her life that fateful day, that was the day her life not only changed for the better but actually had a meaning, that was the start of this new exciting life she was now living and she wanted to celebrate that and show Jay exactly how much he means to her,smiling she got to work thinking what would be a few hours of thought she decided she was going to need some help, picking up her phone she decided to give Kate a call, if anyone could help her organise this occasion I would be Kate and Jazz after all Jazz was Jay's twin and they'd known him way longer than she had.

Once the call was over and the arrangements where in place Dru decided it was time to hit the shops, there was a fair amount of stuff to buy. The occasion had to be marked and it had to be special.


	6. The Day is here

The special occasion day had finally arrived and Drü was starting to panic as there was so much to do and tike was vastly against her, if it wasn't for the fact that Kate had offered to fully take over the cooking side then Drü would probably have given up hope of it being perfect,fixing the final table arrangements Drü stood back to admire her decorative skills, a small smile danced across her lips,in the distance she could hear a slight discussion starting up,honing her alterd listening skills she clearly heard JayJay (Jazz and Jays younger brother) calling to Senna (their sister) "Sen,what do you mean you lost Jay?! This is bad, very bad he could turn up here at any point and then Dru's suprise will be ruined and I've never seen her mad but Ive heard stories... So yeah I guess what I'm saying is FIND HIM! " "Yeah yeah JayJay chill out he hasn't gone far, besides I set up his tracker on his phone.." glancing at her phone she quickly shifted her stance... "uhm on better thoughts I'll go find him" rolling her eyes and mumbling something inaudible under her breath she quickly hurried off in the direction that her phone was alerting her to.

Trying so hard not to giggle at the siblings' predicament regarding Jays whereabouts Drü decided it was time to go see if Byleth was dressed and if he needed help dressing Daemon and Draven, with that thought in mind she flashed herself to his quarters.


	7. You'll never know how grateful I trulYo

Arriving in her father's quarters Drü called out; "Patre, et veni , ut videam si adhuc pueri praesto Jay venisset oportet esse iam"

"Dru quiesce Daemon meus , et me ire Draven remittendum scio hodie magni erit perfecta et spondeo"

"Possum quin exclamem , pater, ut debeo exsistance Jay ipsa uita , si non in die illa : et hic nunc valde dubito fore .."

"Fili mi si te scirem ibi fuisse fecerant mala, plus conantur invenire."

"Scio quidem quid tandem Jay sed tantum debeo , nec anima mea sicut fecit tanto melior ."

Oh right yeah I forgot... Again.. Mortals and Latin don't go well together, I guess I'd better do the translation game again... OK.. Here goes... Try and keep up!

("Father,I've come to see if you and the boys are ready yet, Jay should be arriving soon we need to go now"

"Drü,calm my child Daemon, Draven and myself are ready to go, relax, I know today is of great importance to you and it will be perfect I promise"

"I can't help it father, I owe my life my very exsistance to Jay if he hadn't been there that day then I highly doubt I'd be here with you now.. "

"My child if only I knew how bad it had gotten there for you I would have made more of an effort to find you. "

"I know that,well now at least but I owe Jay so much, he didn't just save my life he made it so much better."

With a silent nod of agreement the 4 of them flashed out of Byleth's quarters and appeared moments later in the venue Drü had booked for the start of the special celebrations.

Everyone was in their places awaiting for the main guest of the evening,Dru was stood by the door with kate frantically pacing "where are they? " "Drü sweetie calm down Jazz has gone to get him, everyone's here and in their places, it'll be fine, I promise " just as Drü was about to reply in protest Kate's phone beeped, "That was Jazz,they're outside, it's show time!" with that the entire room fell silent awaiting Jay's entrance, minutes that seemed like hours passed by so slowly, when suddenly the door opened and the silence was shattered forever..."SUPRISE!"

Jay looked around astonished and slightly confused,eyes falling firmly on Drü;"Wh what's all this? " "It's my way of saying I love you and thank you" "I love you too, but why thank you? Dru what's going on?" "thank you for saying my life exactly 2 Yeats ago today,you Jay-Vetis Halez, you showed me there's more to life than just torture, death and utter corruption,you showed me kindness, love, family and compassion,im glad to call you my soulmate and father to our boys,I owe my entire existence to you and although I can never fully repay you for that I hope this at least helps" wrapping her arms around him she hugged him like her life depended on it all over again... For he had given her s reason to live and she had given the same to him, there was nothing, nothing at all they couldn't face and concour as long as they had each other.


	8. Something Evil this way comes

After the recent events in Dru's life as well as the late nights being up with the twins Drü was exhausted, looking at the clock she noted it was 22.38,she decided it was a good time to go to bed the boys were fed and fast asleep and Jay was off doing Hell's work somewhere,after a quick change and a warm drink Drü crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep. Hours passed and Dru started dreaming or at least she hoped she was dreaming;she was in the lounge and she could clearly see Jay and what looked like a 2 year old Daemon,well that was normal enough but then she spotted another person he had to be about early twenties and had a very angry and clearly evil look about him, something wasn't right, she got closer and listened in; "What are you doing huh, you don't have any powers now"

the young man was clearly talking to Jay but what did Jay's powers have to do with this...

"You're right I dont"

"so what are you going to do huh, take away my car keys?! "

"I'm not going to do anything Daemon you're going to stop yourself "

"Ha that's what I loved about you dad your optimism,but you won't make me change back"

"I don't need to, I know you, I'm your father and I know you still have some good left in your heart half demon or not"

"Give it up dad now you just sound pathetic"

"I believe in you and that won't ever change, I know its hard and confusing at times, I've been there don't believe me ask your uncle Jazz or your uncle JayJay they'll tell you"

"DAD seriously I don't want to hurt you but if you get in my way I will!"

"I don't believe that"

Jay crouched down next to 2 year old Damon "Hey little buddy do you mind if daddy comes over there for a second? "

"Get away from him NOW or I swear I will kill you!"

"I don't think you will"

"I told you to stay away"

"I was there when you were born Daemon you and Draven, I gave up my powers for you, I tried to change the world for you and I would do it again in a heartbeat, you know why? because I'm your father! "

"STOP IT!"

"You wanna kill me go ahead I've gave up my life for you before"

Older eviler Daemon was close to tears but continued his tyrant with Jay;

"Dad please"

"Look Daemon I love you,do you understand what that means? "

With that said Jay turned back to 2 year old Daemon who was gripping his little cuddly dinosaur tightly; " Hey buddy, can I see Mr Raa Raa just for a second I promise I'll give him back to you, you can trust me" no sooner had little Daemon handed over Mr Raa Raa to Jay the lounge flashed bright with a mixture of reds and gold light and suddenly Drü noticed that older Daemon no longer looked angry or evil and she could tell Jay sensed that too; "Dad, wh what happend,what did you do"

"shh it's over your OK, they can't get you now,plus I'm no longer powerless"

"I'm sorry dad I'm sorry" with that older Daemon vanished and Drü woke up dazed confused and worried as hell, she needed to find Jay, she needed to some how figure this out she needed to protect her son.


	9. Will death become her

Days... Nights even had passed since Dru's strange unnerving dream and luckily it hadn't reoccured,this was something she was glad of as she still hadn't managed to talk to Jay about it, he says he's too busy with hellbound work but in reality she felt there was something more to it, something that was making him purposely go out of his way to avoid being around her... Maybe her father was right all along,and if that was the case then her imposing death was imminent...surely Jay wouldn't destroy her permanently...would he.. as much as the thought worried her on a daily basis Dru pushed it to the back of her mind... But if that time did come he could be damn sure she'd not go down without a fight. After dropping the boys of with Byleth Dru decided to go for a walk and due to her on edge and slightly annoyed mood she left a trail of destruction and dead heartless corpses in her midst.


	10. Is this the end

Several bloody heartless corpses later and probably a couple of days too and Dru appeared in her father's quarters bloody and weak...her recent unstable emotional slaughter spree had taken its toll on her,being half human she never fed from her kills and it had visibly been days since she'd eaten last... Crying out weakly for her father she collapsed to the cold stone floor.


	11. Fear and Delusions

"Pater, si non potest hic quaeso ut audias me adjuvet."

"Dru Quid accidit ? Ubi eras?"

"Commotus et anxius fui , fui cum his cogitationibus dreams , Jay illusiones te agitat mihi nec matri facere ."

"Shh puerum et dixistis liberati sumus nunc hic non noceat ."

"Patrem non possunt, quod enim operor non intellego non iniuria tantum facinus vere beatus accipi volo?!"

"Qui cum Drusilla s ? Puer qui vocas , qui scis haec facit?"

"Et non sunt accepta responsabilis Agramon Balban sunt daemones ab Philotanus iubet , et Pater placet mihi ut subsisto .Est via scire queam quid mihi ... Belial accersi hic veniens intra vas suum uas forsitan scit."

"EGO coniecto ut sensum est videndum quid daemoni Agramon Balban est timor et daemon illusionibus, utrumque unus est viribus adiuvantes eos censeri sed sem prorsus nova daemonia es mihi Daemon autem est ordo secundum ministerium Philotanus Belial Belial non modo quid vis tibi?"

"Non ego sum sponsus, et ego non audivi Thomas de filiabus Belial , maybe aliquis scit ... Vincent, ego iustus volo ut subsisto."

"p .. stop..i placeat facere potes facere nolo loqui sicut ad finem."

"Shh iste , vobis verbum meum."

-oops I forgot again that you mesely humans still don't understand Latin, seriously don't you think it's about time you learnt the language? OK never mind here's the English translation catch up game... Once again-

("Father, please if you're here and can hear me please help me."

" Dru what's happened? where have you been?"

"I was upset and confused, I've been having these thoughts,dreams,delusions that Jay is planning to do to me what you yourself did to my mother"

"Shh child, you're safe now, nothing can hurt you here."

"No father THEY can, I don't understand what I did wrong, I just want to be accepted and happy is that really a crime?!"

"Dru who's they? Child who do you mean, are you aware of who's causing this?"

"Agramon and Balban are the demons responsible but they are taking orders from Philotanus, Father please help me make it stop."

"Well I guess that makes sense seeing as Agramon is the demon of Fear and Balban is the demon of Delusions, each one alone is a force to be reckoned with but them working together is new to me they're not exactly teamwork demons but Philotanus is a second order demon in service to Belial,it doesn't make sense what would Belial want with you?"

"I I don't know but I've heard Jay's daughters fiance mention Belial, maybe Vincent knows something... I I just want it to stop."

"There's a way I can find out what he knows... I can summon Belial here, he will come within his vessel,maybe his vessel knows you."

"p.. please do anything you can to make it stop..i don't want to end up like my mother."

"Shh child, you have my word.")

With that said nothing could be unsaid and Byleth had some information to extract from whoever Belials vessel was this time.


	12. A summoning and a promise

After a restless night filled with his daughters scared and pained nightmare and delusional filled screams Byleth knew he had to find Belial and find out what his game was, checking that Dru was now in a peaceful state of sleep he flashed to a more private and secluded area of his realm and went about summoning Belial.

"... Ego ... vis in verbo, in te Belial Belial ! Aut non est in eis patientia fera anser inferno per te persequi et hunc ordinem convocatis .. ! Get diabolica asinus tuus hic!"

"esse nuper ad me cumque vocant rogatus essem vere venistis ad me ut vocarent te Zepar quidnam?"

"Ne dolorem ob causam accersistis me volo daemonis ... duae filiae tuae patsy demone?!"

"Zepar hic afferam pauxillum rectae nurus tua esset Dru Jay Lurv propterea facient illam noverca ... sum corrigere sponsa mea , an non? quare velim in nomine ipsius luciferi huh ... quoquo modo nocere?"

"Daemonium habes Agramon Balban metu opus est Philotanus secundi ordinis errorum daemonium habes imperium daemoni sic...si qui non praeparavit et mandavit quod infernum?!"

"Non quia non fecit mihi Philotanus relegavit ... et duo menses in sem non exacte cognosci nequit, non potest esse in his rebus tecum..vel forte vel Jay Vetis?"

"Et ideo non simpliciter vehemens vocavique vos ut opinor, sperabam te mihi credere incipio responsio illa malorum..Jay disperdam eam perdere matri deferretur."

"Quod non esset , si vere diligit , numquam nocere et damnum minus sinis,remanere permittite mihi, tibi discis quid cognoscam hoc verbo."

(ohhh seriously you humans NEED to take a course on Latin, this translation game is getting really old...anyway here goes try and keep up..)

"Belial...Belial... I want a word with you! I don't have the time or the patience to go on a wild goose chase through Hell looking for you.. so consider this an order by summoning! Get your demonic ass here now!"

"You didn't have to summon me you really could've just asked and I'd have come,so Byleth what exactly did you summon me for?"

"Don't get smart with me demon... I want to know why you sent two of your patsy demons after my daughter?!"

" Let me get this straight here Byleth, your daughter would be Dru,Jay's fiancee,therfore making her my fiancee's stepmother... am I correct or not? so why in the name of Lucifer himself would I wish to harm her in any way...huh?"

"You have Agramon the demon of fear and Balban is the demon of delusions working for Philotanus a second order demon who is under your command... so if you haven't set it up and given the order who the hell has?!"

"Philotanus doesn't serve me hasn't done since I banished him months ago... and the other two aren't exactly known for their teamwork efforts, is it possible any of them have issues with yourself.. or maybe Jay or Vetis?"

"I honestly don't know that's why I summoned you, I guess I was hoping you'd have the answers... she's starting to believe the nightmares that Jay's going to destroy her like I destroyed her mother."

" He wouldn't do that,he genuinely loves her and would never harm her let alone allow her to be harmed, leave it with me,i give you my word I will find out why they're doing this."

With the conversation over and Belials word given he flashed out leaving Byleth alone.


	13. A voice from a painful beginning

Dru eventually fell asleep peacefully but that was soon to change... A low voice spoke out in Latin tongue, and the words would haunt Dru for years to come...

"Et non laborabunt Dru..you vias Jay, vel familiaris tuae ... sed etiam facere ut homines acerba uideant in animo ...et videntes videbitis et non eris Vetis Jay vas est sponsus et tunc sunt pariter ut nuncium, et in fine sarong collateralis dampnum ...

Ego vos hortari ad Jay scriptor ... omnia per optimum ...Utinam spatiere servatus videre pulchra sis mulier fortis es in hac vita et gratias quum Thomas de ingressu ...Mum sume Cura ... .."

-urgh still not taking Latin lessons I see... Useless humans... Here's your chance to play translation game... Again-

("Dru..you have cause to be weary.. but not of Jay,or your extended family or even of your father... but the beings causing these horrors in your mind... you see they have a grudge against Vetis and seeing as Jay is his vessel and your fiance then you are being used as both a message, a warning and in the end collateral damage... I urge you to tell Jay everything... it's for the best... I wish I'd been spared to see you grow into the strong beautiful woman you are today and to thank Jay for coming into your life when he did... take care... Mom... ")

With a sharp jolt Dru sat bolt upright and awake.


	14. Raising the dead and a little Hell

Five Nights had passed since she had heard her mother speak to her.. Or whatever it was...Part of Dru believed it was her mother but part of her didn't seeing as she'd never actually met her, a small tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. There was one way she could be certain that it was her mother and that was to do a resurection of the dead spell,being the type of person she was Dru had looked deeply into this ritual and incantation and knew it's risks, the actual resurrection was temporary as in like 15 minutes tops and there's a high chance you get some evil entity instead... But hey this was Hell evil was like furniture around here... Getting everything ready Dru started the process of ritual.

'Nam et qui dormierit in ea , in luto Videte vocationem surge et parentem mortalem Treck per ostium conveniunt iterum carnem ambulant.'

She waited,and waited and well waited some more...

'Quid fieri W W ubi sum?'

'et operatus est in actu worked..it ...'

'quid fecit ? Úbi sum?'

'O bene uhm es in Infernum , sed quod me paenitet , non novimus resurrect usquam tutum satis bene te.'

'Ressurect me ? O Yeah me..but occidit pater tuus iam memini me sentiens , non est cur non ego?.'

'Immo quid tibi est eam .. non in somnis , cum dixti mihi mala pro daemonum ludibria et taedebit me postulo . Volo scire quare.'

'Numquid locutus sum ad vos de Jay ? Drusilla, is est maximus.'

'Nemo non audierunt eum .. Non exigo satus curam im ... ... .. Non semel per paene iterum.!'

'wet non audierunt eum .. Non exigo satus curam im ... ... .. Non semel per paene iterum!'

'Quod si non est bonum ... praesertim Geminam audivit ab eo ...Dru vestri 'iens esse properandum mihi non multum temporis supererat ante finem erroribus metus abrbubtly...Ive ' .. si fit metuo successit Tullus Hostilius.'

'NO ! Mallem Mum sacrificet mihi quid faciam pro his ... ...'

'Haerent ones ordinem inferiorum daemonum, ... .. Sed Daemones non minus dimidio , et non sunt daemonium ...et fortis in ..de eo referre non filia Zepar iuncta maxime timens notari ... hoc ad commodum rapiunt...eos vocare , necesse est , cum daemonium summond.'

'Volo mum agens ... ..'

(urgh whatever... I should have realised the whole agreement to take Latin classes was a lie... Fine... Try and keep up...)

'For thou who sleeps in stone and clay, heed this call, rise up and obey, treck on through the Mortal door, assemble flesh and walk once more.'

She waited and waited and well waited some more...

'W what's happening, W where am I?'

'It worked..it actually worked... '

'What worked? where am I?'

'Oh uhm well you're in Hell, sorry about that but I didn't know anywhere else safe enough to well resurrect you.'

'Ressurect me? oh yeah I remember now Your father killed me..but I'm sensing that's not why I'm here is it?'

'No,no it's not.. it's to do with what you said in my dream,you said it was the demons responsible for my fears and delusions that I need to be weary of. I want to know why.'

'Have you spoken to Jay about what I told you? Dru it's important.'

'Not exactly no.. Nobody has heard from him...im starting to worry... I almost lost him once.. I won't go through that again!'

'That's not good... especially if his own twin hasn't heard from him... Dru you're going to have to hurry something tells me there isn't much time left before your delusions and fears end abrbubtly.. if that happens.. I'm afraid they've succeeded.'

'NO! i'd rather sacrifice my life in return for his... Mum what do I do...'

'

They're demons... lower ranking ones.. but demons non the less and you are half demon... and a strong one at that.. think about it your the daughter of Byleth not to mention your marked and mated to one of the most feared...use this to your advantage... summon them, a demon MUST come when summond.'

'I will, thanks...mum.. '

Within minutes Dru was alone... Or was she... The demon within her was stirring and boy was she pissed.


	15. The search is on

Days had passed since she temporarily raised her mother from the dead and still no one had heard from Jay,and her delusion and fear filled nightmares had started to slow down just as her mother had predicted they would,in the days that had passed Drü had attempted summoning Jay but got nowhere which was odd,she knew that she should tell both her father and Jazz what was going on but she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind... for now anyway,this was something she had to do.. Alone...

Standing alone in the centre of her room Drü set about summoning the demons in question...she thought she'd start with Philotanus first.

'Philotanus ... ... Ego vocare te et ostendam tibi,'

'Hmm , non satis quid daemoni similes minimis Halfling volo a ?'

'Urgh interficiam in flebilis adfectatio ut seductores , et crap questions..baring in corde meo, non possum , et finis est exsistance si non contentus cum responsio vestra'

'Unus es meus fiesty mea video quid velit Vetis vobis'

'quare misisti Balban Agramon et post me et te quid est hoc quod fecisti cum Jay scumbag?!'

'... Tua non sum operata Relaxat feminam Agramon Et abiit et omnino Balban perfide agunt ... Quid tibi non cruciant quando iussus et erit manus mea tecum et invenienti delebo eos.'

'Ego , deinde vocare inde scire putant canunt.'

'Bene ergo Halfling .. velim fortuna.'

With a low growl and a smirk Philotanus was gone... Time to summon Balban and Agramon now.

(Enough with the lies of taking Latin classes you have no intention of it... Do you... No.. You love the translation game wayyyy to much... So here you go... Keep up)

'Philotanus...I summon you...show yourself Now!'

'Hmm what does a pretty little halfling want with a demon like me?'

'Urgh cut the pathetic attempt at being seductive crap and answer my questions..baring in mind I can and will end your exsistance if I'm not satisfied with your answers!'

'My my you are a fiesty one, I can see what Vetis likes about you,'

'Why have you sent Balban and Agramon after me and what have you done with Jay you scumbag?!'

'Relax... I've done nothing with your mate, and as for Agramon and Balban they've gone completely rogue... So what ever they are tormenting you with is not of my bidding, but I will help you find them and destroy them.'

'I'm going to summon them and then go from there I want to know what they think they are playing at.'

'Well then halfling.. I wish you luck.'

With a low growl and a smirk Philotanus was gone... Time to summon Balban and Agramon now.


	16. Oops my bad

Once she was done with Philotanus she decided to go ahead and summon Balban and Agramon.

'Agramon Balban et ego misellus vocare te sacco, tristis excusatione daemones right now! vos have ut persolvo nonnullus major!'

'Quis, putas, miserum te vocaret Halfling ?! Corripe me fallit , si tu is qui potens daemonium Hybrid misellus pro te videre quam vile scortum renatus gehennae?'

'Nunc ego intellegam tu quid daemoni Balban Balban ... ... Im 'certus si phantasia ex inferno sunt scorta, quod nos forte aliquid commune ... in facto , non mater tua a daemonio fornicaretur ... iniquitatem meam ego non audivi X vel mali.'

'Ohhh Balban Halfling non minus ... combusserunt omnia nihilominus satis non est iocandi locus est , quid sibi es vocare nos in nomine Domini,Lucifer!'

'Quid vos postulo scio sadsacks fuerit a me , cum metu et phantasiae , et quid tibi cum Jay?!'

'Simplex enim et quod contra vos got terebravisse quia non potuimus non deficientem in Jay ... et nihil ad nos sed daemones non simus stultorum inferior!'

'Da mihi una causa est , cur ego non delebo te iam ex exsistance?!'

'Si pepercerint nobis, tibi desinam solus habes mortis poena verbo nostro.'

'Hmm rogaverunt ut id quod dictum est ... Ego sum terebravisse Bubye Yeah!'

Et duobus iterum soli cum Drusilla bloodcurdling clamoribus caelum compleverunt ut ... Plenus est sensus ubi ei soulmate posse actu esse .

(Urghhh...promises,promises,once again broken into a million tiny pieces... Soooo yeah keep up feeble mortal)

'Agramon and Balban I summon you pathetic sad sack excuses for demons right NOW! you have some major explaining to do!'

'Who do you think you're calling pathetic Halfling?! Correct me if I'm wrong but you are the pathetic one for believing that a powerful demon hybrid would see you as anything but a cheap hell-born whore!'

'Balban ...Balban I understand now why you are the demon of Delusions... I'm sure if hell-born whores are your thing we could maybe find some common ground...in fact wasn't your mother a demon whore or did I hear wrong... oops my bad.'

'Ohhh Balban got burned by a halfling non the less... anyway enough with the not so pleasantries,why in the name of Lucifer himself did you summon us!'

'I demand to know why you two sadsacks have been attacking me with fears and delusions... and what have you done with Jay!'

'Simple we attacked you because one we got bored and two because we could... and as for Jay his being missing ain't nothing to do with us... we may be lower level demons but we ain't stupid!'

'Give me one reason why I shouldn't wipe your exsistance out now?!'

'If you spare us we'll leave you and yours alone, on pain of death you have our word. '

'Hmm as tempting as that sounds.. I'm bored now so yeah Bubye!'

As two bloodcurdling screams filled the air Dru was once again alone... Filled with thoughts as to where her soulmate could actually be.


	17. Climbing joys and downward worries

Days had passed in a mad blur since she summoned and destroyed the two sleazy lower rank demons, her days had been filled with the joys of being a mother,the twins were getting so big now and both walking,Byleth was showing them around the realms of their birth heritage also known as Hell,but at night everything changed, the boys were asleep and Drü found herself lonely and alone, she still hadn't heard a single thing from Jay and from the conversation with Kate days earlier neither had Jazz, admittedly she was starting to worry about his current whereabouts and physical condition but in her heart she was clinging to the hope he was safe and unhurt.. She was adamant she'd know if something bad had happend due to her connection with him, taking a deep calming breath she sat down on the sofa and started to read.


	18. Something in the darkness lurks

Time passed,she must've nodded off while reading, she was woken abruptly at an uneasy feeling of someone watching her in the darkness, the demon residing within her was snarling on high alert,she clearly sensed it too, Drü got up from her spot quickly and cautiously unsure of what dark and gnarly son of a bitch was lurking in the shadows, in a quick swift movement she hit the light switch before lunging at the shadow lurker pinning them to the floor. "Urgh jeez,someones been working out,either that or you've missed me loads" the realisation from hearing Jay's voice knocked her for six and she found herself pinning him down with more force, pure anger and relief he was alive rushing through her, "Jay seriously what the hell! You dissaper of everyone's radar for months then think it's ok to lurk in the shadows like some weirdo! I thought you were dead do you have any idea how that hurt! " looking up at her he smiled slightly before attempting to speak "I if you'd remove your arm from my throat I'll explain" she nodded slightly and lifted her arm before getting up completely,"go on then explain! " she snapped her demon still bubbling at the surface incase this was another trap,"I left to protect you, all of you, I knew of the delusions you'd been experiencing and I knew who was responsible so I tried to sort it, but they were aware I was coming for them, they muttered something in Latin and poof I was in some alternate reality,but then within time I was back here in our reality which meant that someone had taken them out, I checked in with Vincent and he confirmed it was you so I knew it was safe to return here." he looked at her trying to read her reaction..."Drü say something please" within minutes of his plea she spoke "Why didn't you try to communicate with me, why didn't you try, it felt like I was being punished for something, of course I took them out, I will always fight for you,for our boys, for our family,because well because I love you, all of you! " she suddenly felt a wave of emotion run through her like a bulldozer causing her to stumble forward, in an instant he caught her and pulled her in close to him, "I love you too, and I will die before I allow anything bad to happen to any of you, do you understand that?" holding her sobbing body close he kissed her head,"I'm not going anywhere I promise" she nodded slightly still in his embrace,hoping that the beings of Hell would leave them alone now.


	19. Pain is my power

"Ecce ego beggin Tu licet ? Et non occideris me."

Im ' agnus dei occidere. Opus erit tua dicere ceteris veniat mors super eos nocte. Et dices ad eos Dru Gothica mittit"

In a flash of dark light the message was sent,the deed would soon be done, smirking slightly Drü turned and started walking away, heading further into the twisted damaged citys carcass that she called home.

Turning the corner she ran straight into a hellish blast from the past... Her past to be exact...in all his bloody and pain inflicting glory.

"Salve Agramon , diu non videre"

"Dru , suus ' non satis habeo Vetis quaerebamus te quo die te salvum fecit."

Out of nowhere the big brutes hand slammed her throat first against the alley wall, his grip showing no signs of loosing anytime soon.

"Tu me iam non possum , Dru . Potestatem non habeas . Nihil nunc sed dolor."

Looking straight into his black eyes Dru spoke;

"Dolorem meum!"

Smirking she broke free from his grip, placing her hands on his head and over his eyes she spoke in a low demonic growl,her eyes a coal black, her demon slowly surfacing,

"Mihi quod dem tibi . Nolo amplius . Cunctis horis triginta simul omnibus vobis."

Within seconds Agramon let out a pain filled bloodcurdling scream before collapsing to his knees and as the screams sang out like delicate music to her ears Drü turned and walked away.

(urgh you humans still haven't taken up Latin classes have you... Good job I like playing games here's the catch-up translation game... Enjoy...

"Look, I'm beggin' you, alright? Don't kill me."

"I'm not gonna kill you. Your job will be to tell the rest of them that death is coming for them, tonight. Tell them Dru Gothica sends her regards."

In a flash of dark light the message was sent,the deed would soon be done, smirking slightly Drü turned and started walking away, heading further into the twisted damaged citys carcass that she called home.

Turning the corner she ran straight into a hellish blast from the past... Her past to be exact...in all his bloody and pain inflicting glory.

"Hello Agrramon long time no see"

"Drü, it's not been long enough, I've been looking for you ever since Vetis saved you that day."

Out of nowhere the big brutes hand slammed her throat first against the alley wall, his grip showing no signs of loosing anytime soon.

"You can't stop me anymore, Dru. You haven't got the power. There's nothing but pain for you now."

Looking straight into his black eyes Dru spoke;

"Pain IS my power! "

Smirking she broke free from his grip, placing her hands on his head and over his eyes she spoke in a low demonic growl,her eyes a coal black, her demon slowly surfacing,

"I have something to give you. I don't want it anymore. Thirty hours of pain all at once, all for you."

Within seconds Agramon let out a pain filled bloodcurdling scream before collapsing to his knees and as the screams sang out like delicate music to her ears Drü turned and walked away.


	20. Secrets Revealed

Hours had past since her abrubt meeting with Agrramon and she could still hear his blood curdling agonized screams ringing out in the crisp night air, smirking she continued her journey, she had to speak to someone and it was rather urgent.

Coming to a narrow alleyway Dru scanned the area for any more demonic lurkers from her past, nothing, the coast was clear, with that she continued through the narrow alley looking for the door that would lead to answers. After what seemed like an eternity she found it, pushing against it she entered the dark abyss behind the dirty wall of the alley, her demon was readily scratching the surface of Dru's subconscious just in case this whole thing went as bad as a septic flesh wound, she'd seen a fair few of those they aren't pretty, pushing that puke fest thought and image aside she made her way through the darkness into a familiar realm. "Xavier, Xav you here? " she waited in the silence hoping he'd respond.

'Dru what are you doing here and how did you even find out about me? Nobody knows I exsist... Our father made sure of it! "

Silence filled the air once more only to be rudely interrupted by the low angry growls of both Xavier and her demons, they weren't best pleased that both they and the siblings had been kept apart like dirty shameful secrets, and with their help both Dru and Xavier would get the answers they all deserved.


	21. Uncovered Pasts and Demonic Headaches

Hours had passed since Dru left her new found brother, she had questions and her, THEIR father was going tonjabe to answer them, she wanted to know why Xavier had been shunned and outcasted, as soon as that thought left her head another popped in, it suddenly dawned on her she knew nothing about him.

Clearing her mind Dru quickly established a telepathic link with Xavier and continued to find out about him.

"Xavier it's Dru, I meant to do it earlier but I kinda lost track so I'm going to do it this way, it suddenly hot me that you know a fair bit about me but I know nothing about you, so I'm going to shut up now and you can tell me about you ...deal?" She paused in complete and utter silence for a moment, after what felt like a long ass eternity Xavier started speaking; "where do I even start, let's see, I too was born to a human mother thanks to daddy dearests preference to pure virginal human girls, so like you I'm part Cambion but due to being a male child I got majority of dads other demonic heritage so I'm part Cambion demon part Xaphan so basically I'm a fire demon that was banished to over look the fiery furnace of Hell, you see dad wanted a girl first and when I was born it angered him so he shunned me, he soon discovered my use though after I left the pits unmanned and indulged in the monstrosities of the human realm, drinking, feeding and screwing my way through them men and women alike it never mattered to me and once I was done I killed them simple." A slow smirk danced across Xaviers lips before he spoke again, " A quality I've seen in you too,well apart from the pointless over indulgence of drinking excessively and whoring around, your quite the killer, well now you know about me, I hope it was helpful and insightful, keep everything in mind when you imterigate father dearest" with that said the connection was cut, leaving Dru with many many questions and one demonic headache.


	22. Time to confront Byleth

Within minutes Dru flashed in to her fathers realm.. Looking around she couldn't see anyone, so she yelled out for him, "Pater! Oportet autem dicere! "

"Dru, Sweetie, prope cessabit Quid negotist? "

"Quid ad rem? Uhm de Xaverius, quomodo? Quare non indicasti mihi, frater?"

"Xaverius, quis eum non vidimus oculo ad oculum ita Yeah amoveretur inferorum regnum aliud quid quid dixit?"

"Non sic oculo ad oculum videbunt relegavit ?! LATRO magna vincere pater ibi annum et postea prorsus non mihi tu in principio aut ?! Cur non et nos direxerunt reficere reficere Xaverii, velit velit esse pater familias."

"Ille dixit qui fecit?"

"Tota autem tacens non cogitat de murmurationis mens accipi scio quia audivit Pater placeat facere rectum. "

"Cras ego congressum ... fine beatas componere?"

"Lorem ... quod etiam ego pater."

No words and a quick hug followed and Dru left as quickly as she had arrived, things might actually be looking up.

(Urgh you LAZY humans you PROMISED you'd learn Latin... Here we go again with the translation game... Try and keep up!)

"Father! We need to talk... Now!"

"Dru, sweetie, calm down what's the matter at hand? "

"What's the matter at hand? Uhm how about Xavier? Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?"

"Xavier, oh him, yeah we never saw eye to eye so I banished him to a different realm of Hell, why what's he said?"

"

You didn't see eye to eye so you banished him?! wow great way to win father of the year right there, then again you didn't exactly want me in the beginning either did you?! We managed to fix it so why can't you and Xavier fix it, please dad he wants to be a family."

"Has he said that?"

"Not aloud no but it's all he thinks about his mind is screaming to be accepted, I know because I heard it, please dad do the right thing."

"Fine I will arrange a meeting with him tomorrow... happy now?"

"Thank you dad... and yes I am."


	23. Demons Get Scared Too

The day of Byleth and Xavier's reunion meeting was finally here and Dru couldn't help but be both excited and nervous... Extremely nervous to be exact ,I mean they've not had the smoothest of relationships in the past, that is why she was going to be there the entire time, just to be sure it goes smoothly.

Moments later and Dru had flashed to her fathers quarters just to make sure he was ready and not attempting to back out of his reunion with his son, "Dad... Dad you here? " silence followed her question.. She was just about to yell again when he walked into the room, "Dru, sweetie what's with all the flustered yelling huh, you know I cant hear anything over that godforsaken shower" Dru looked at him in disbelief, "you mean you actually use it? " she stiffled a laugh awaiting his reply, "Oh you cheeky thing, of course I use it ,just because Im a demon doesn't mean I have to smell like a rotting sespit, besides I've got some new liquid soap in there that if you carry on with your lip you'll be tasting it when i wash your vulgar little mouth out" silence filled the room before Byleth roared with laughter at the look on his daughters face, "dad I'm sorry I was just checking you weren't backing out of today's meet up with Xavier, cuz you know you did promise you'd try and reconcile with him" Byleth

rolled his eyes "of course I'm not backing out, a deals a deal and I'm also a demon of my word, I said I'd meet him and I will" after a small nod of her head Dru flashed to Xavier's current place of residence.

Xavier didn't feel to sure about the day ahead, the last time he was in his fathers company he was tortured and banished to a depraved and forgotten part of hell to be forgotten about and to rot, so today was making him feel very uneasy. Sitting down in the lounge he sipped his lukewarm coffee his mind trailed off elsewhere, when he suddenly felt a presence letting him know he wasn't alone, "Dru you could just use the front door, it's not like I wouldn't let you in, you silly girl" Xavier looked up and smiled slightly at his sister standing in the doorway, "I'm guessing you've come to lead me to my demise with daddy dearest " he stiffled a chuckle noticing she was not amused by his remark. "No I've come to make sure you weren't thinking of backing out and to remind you that I'm going to be there too, so you aren't alone." Something about what Dru just said made Xavier look up,leaning in close to his sister he spoke in a low tone,"Dru,many never know what it's like to be desperately alone, to have no one, that is something WE share" her eyes widened at the sadness in her older brothers words, cupping his face she tried to reassure him the best way she could, "Xavier, it's OK now, we're not alone, you're not alone, not anymore, you have me I'll always be here for you and then there's your twin nephews Draven and Daemon, and hopefully soon you'll get to meet Jay and his twin Jazz and his wife Kate, and hopefully if today goes well you'll have dad too, I can't stand here and say in fully understand what you went through because I can't, OK I fully understand the tortured to the inch of your life but I was lucky Jay saved me but to be banished like that I can't imagine what that did to you, but we're here now, so that's got to count for something right? There has to be a reason we found each other, please just relax and try and get through today. "

No sooner had she finished speaking Xavier had scooped her up into a giant hug, she had never felt so relieved since the day she was saved herself, looking into her older brother eyes she didn't have to say a word, he gave a slight nod of agreement and then they we're gone.


	24. reunions, Bloodshed and A Mark of Reveng

Byleth and Xavier's reunion celebrations were now in full swing and everything was going great, they were getting on better than Dru had ever imagined and that made her happy, her birth family was complete well sorta if it wasn't for the fact her mom was destroyed and no one knew the circumstances regarding Xavier's.

The party was in full swing, and it felt amazing, there was nothing in Dru's eyes that could possibly ruin it, or so she thought, being a hellspawn was never easy, she herself knew that all too well, painfully well to be exact but that was her past her brothers also and that is where it was destined to stay.

Smiling she walked over to where Xavier was sat playing with his new found nephews, Draven and Daemon were giggling uncontrollably at their uncle being silly and it made her heart melt in a way she hadn't felt since the day she found Jay and again when the boys were born and she was loving the sensation she was feeling, smiling she sat down with them, nothing was going to ruin this moment.

Minutes later their thoughts we're all brought to a confusing hault when an ear piercing, blood curdling,demonic scream rang through the entire realm, something was wrong, this wasn't supposed to be happening, in a split second she grabbed her boys and flashed to the hidden room, placing the boys in their cots and leaving them in the safety of both her fathers staff and the fact that the room was hidden and warded she flashed back to the centre of all the commotion, scanning the area she was frantically looking for both her father and her brother, her demon growling loudly, clawing at the surface 'soon Arie, soon, ' she said reassuring her demon within, it worked for now but for how long was anyone's guess. Spinning around she could see they had been ambushed, but the reason as to why was a mystery, one that would soon become unraveled and clear and no doubt revenge would surely follow, her thoughts we're quickly interrupted by a cold eerie shift in the rooms atmosphere, they ,whoever they are, were leaving, amidst the chaos she found her father, he was covered in dirt and blood, thankfully the blood was not his, running to him she hugged him tight "what in the blazing hell hounds was that! What did they want being here?! " she asked clearly annoyed and slightly distressed. "I honestly don't know Dru but mark my words I will find out and the heads of the ones that made it out alive WILL roll! " Byleth's annoyed tone roared through the entire realm and Dry knew he meant business. "Where are the boys? " he spoke low, his voice filled with concern, "they're safe I hid them well" Byleth nodded at his daughters response, "and your brother, where's Xavier? " Dry was just about to answer when the room filled with a blood curdling scream and a searing pain shot through her entire body, the unbearable pain making her double over and her demoness within with screaming out too, that reaction could only mean one thing, her brothers demon was hurt, meaning so was Xavier.

Once the pain had subsided enough to regain control of her body she flashed to where she believed her brother to be, she was horrified by what was waiting to greet her, her brother had been hung up in a typical demonic torture position and was covered from head to toe in multiple deep and bleeding lasserations, a note written in his own blood was speared to his chest, it read 'THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO HALFLING SPAWN THAT GETS IN THE WAY OF HOW THINGS SHOULD BE DONE... WE'RE COMING FOR YOU DRU, YOU AND YOUR OWN'

Running to Xavier's body she knew she was too late, he was gone, and the creatures responsible was going to pay ..her demoness was storing, she was clearly pissed, an eerie chill filled the air followed by her demoness' wispy voice 'As the moon rises and the sun falls, fire will illuminate the sky and the ashes of men and hell spawn will rain down ' with that said Dru was gone.


	25. Releasing Arie

Dru knew it was time to relinquish control to Arie but she also knew that she'd need to do it quickly or there'd be a major chance that Arie wouldn't return the control back to Dru and that would be bad like very bad, she fully understood where her demon was coming from they were both hurting over the loss of Xavier and of course his demon within so with a heavy heart she relinquished all control allowing Arie full control of her vessel.

Arie was the opposite to Dru in many ways, for starters her hair was as black as her eyes, usually when she comes out to play it's all in Dru's eyes they go from a deepish crimson to jet black, the opposite again to Dru's lover and his demon Vetis, Jay's eyes were red and yet went white when Vetis was in control, Aire smirked at this visual realization, especially as in the 2 years Dru had been with Jay neither had met each others demons something Aire planned on changing.

It was eerily quiet as Aire went about her hunt for her siblings killers, she knee they were close she could sense them but they also weren't alone, turning a corner in another dingy realm of Hell an evilily sadistic smirk formed and danced contently across her lips, she'd found them... Creeping up behind them she beheaded three in one go before they even knew she was amongst them, but the easyness of the ambush quickly turned 360 and Aire found herself face to face with the bastard that not only tortured Dru in the past but whom also had just killed Xavier... "Well well well, who or should I say What do we have here? Hmmm it seems your vessel wasn't strong enough to face me alone even after all these years... I'm guessing you got my bloody mess of a message then, quite creative don't you think? " Arie let out a low growl at his words and wanted nothing more than to slice that smirk induced head right off his shoulders, but that would come soon enough for now she had to face facts that she had just unintentionally led her vessel straight to her worst nightmares open arms. "I'm stronger than she is and stronger than you are and you know that I'm right, I'm going to make sure you leave me, my vessel and her family both old and new well alone, your threat was not unheard and I gaurentee neither was mine! " growling she launched forward demon blades in hand with the intent of taking his stupid head clean off, as she did he grabbed her arm and with his last breath mutters something ,something Arie didn't quite catch but the fact Dru's old scars were now no longer faded and were as fresh as the day they healed she knew then he had done something, looking down at his lifeless headless corpse she slammed her fist into his chest cavity and pulled out his still heart, taking a bite she left knowing she had to give control back to Dru but not fully wanting to at least not until she figured out what her now snack had unleashed in his dying moment.


	26. I Came for You!

'They will say that I have shed innocent blood, what's blood for, if not for shedding? With my faithful demon blades I will end you, I will split you open from your groin to your gullet. I'll enjoy and savour every single gorey minute of it. I WILL feed off your fears and final screams... After all ...I came for you! '

Days had passed in a gory blur since Arie had taken full control from Dru and killed the main perpetrator in Xavier's death, she still had no idea what the slimeball had unleashed in his dying moments but she would find out soon enough, right now she was honing in on the scent of Nysrogh, he was nothing but a lower level inferior demon but he was part of the ensable that killed Xavier and so he had to pay.

Hours into her scent filled search she found the inferior demon, all alone just as she had hoped, this meant she would be uninterrupted while she played with her next meal.

"Nysrogh' she called out in a low eerie manner, she could sense his uneasiness,

"Who is that? " he looked around, glancing at shadows and nothingness, "Nysrogh" she called his name again, "I came for you "

Nysrogh grew increasingly more uneasy,

"Do I know you? " he asked slowly,

"No, no but you doubted me, doubted my abilities! " Arie was growing annoyed at his complete and utter stupidity, as if he was going to get away with his crimes,

"I'm sorry but I have to go" he attempted to throw whoever was lurking off his tail, but knew it wasn't going to be an easy task,

"No need to leave yet, please,stay" her tone lowered into a false soothing one, hoping he really was as dumb as he smelt,

"I'm late" his reply sounded as feeble out loud as it dis in his head, but he couldn't take it back, oh hell how he wished he could,

"You didnt head the warnings, so I was obliged to make myself known to you!" Upon saying this Arie stood in front of Nysrogh, the look of fear in his demonic eyes,

"Warnings, what warnings?" He scoffed, trying to appear above her due to gender and appearances,

Arie stepped forward smirking slightly ,

"Be my victim?"

Nysrogh tried to back away from the eerie smirking demoness standing before him, death bared he snarled at her,

"HELL NO!"

Arie stepped closer,

"You WILL be my victim NYSROGH!"

never before had he felt fearful of another demon in his presence, until now that is, backing up slowly he never took his black eyes off of hers,

"Huh, Why?" he didn't know recognise her from anywhere, what did she want with him, the last thing he wanted to do was piss her off anymore than she clearly was, he needed to keep calm,

"For your participation in my brothers demise!" She spoke loudly this time, her pain, Dru's pain still fresh and raw raging through her, how could he forget what he did, how could he act the innocent, he wasn't innocent, none of them were, Xavier was the innocent one, NOT them.

"No, wait, we we didn't have a choice!" He knew then and there it was over, that he was a gonner,he tried to run but he was no match for her speed or agility, Arie lunged herself at him, her demon blades slicing through the flesh of his throat and torso,

"THERE'S ALWAYS A CHOICE !" her last words echoed through the area, so loud it echoed the muffled, gargled screams coming from Nysrogh, dropping his lifeless body she walked away once again feasting on the fresh dead heart of Xavier's killers.


	27. Driver Picks the Setting

**(Driver** **P** **icks** **T** **he** **S** **etting, Shotgun** **S** **huts** **T** **heir** **C** **ake** **H** **ole)**

A week had past since Xavier had died and Arie still hadn't given control back to Dru, she wanted to but didn't think she was ready to be back in control just yet, not with everything that had happened,she'd be alone if Arie gave back control and right now she was in no fit state to be alone, so everyone would just have to deal with Arie and like it.  
A small smirk slowly dances across her face at the fact that none of Dru's extended family had met her yet, and given the feeling she always got that majority of them don't actually like Dry they just say they do for Jays sake, although he himself has been awol for months so why can't she have a little bit of fun, she was in control for a reason, to put the ones that wilfully hurt her vessel in their places, to make them see that neither Dru or herself were a force to be reckoned with, laughing to herself Arie took off in search of the people that Dru called family.


	28. Calling in A Demonic Favour

**(** **C** **alling** **I** **n a** **D** **emonic** **F** **avour)**

Arie didn't get anywhere with Dru's 'family' and apparently nobody knew where Jay had disappeared to, but Arie had an idea, seeing as Jay harbored a demon she'd just summon him,one way or another this nightmare that had been created by Xavier's demise would end... NOW...  
Flashing to her domain she sang to herself while at getting ready to summon VETIS,  
'Omnes amici mei sunt gentes, eam tardus, Interrogo vos, qui scitis expectanda, Rogamus ne quis ab his subito motus, Nescis abusum dimidium... Non bene agendum foris, Advenæ, et odor quidam dicunt,Yeah, non ad mentionem sunt exitus fiducia dicere possum et odor sumus vos cogitationes'

A small smirk danced across her lips ,she was ready;  
'VETIS,VETIS, est quod te volo tecum ... bet esto ... ... now! '  
A dark flash erupted in her surroundings and she new it had worked and boy was HE pissed;  
'Lucifer qui es in nomine Domini, et quid vis infernum !?'  
The beyond angry demon's voice echoed violently, but she had a mission to execute so he'd better start suckng it up;  
'Si necesse est, facite quod ego ... Urgh pleasentries Arie, Drusilla, is est etiam Daemon et ego scio qui sis, dicere oportet quod et ego non sum impressa'  
'Et quod prorsus non Arie, quia vocasti me, huh, Im 'pulchellus certus non erat ut iam ad tea et crustulum Videlicet ante vos inclinans effundet!'  
'O Vetis, non faciunt. promissa non potes, te ... si non falluntur et tentationibus daemonis corruptionis tam sancti ... tunc prorsus non subcriptio sacris nunc ego sum'  
'Non possum dicere soleret tandem vel te'

Ac plerosque deficeret multi indagare temptarunt, praeter vasa dolor non religata ita vestra idea non vehemens vocavique vos ut mihi fecistis.'  
'Quid tibi cum prorsus? '  
'In Dru frater Xavier nece ulciscenda, victus sum, sed maxime interest a paucis ire cruenta sub radar, et non relinquent in potestate plenus est, omnino factum est donec Dru'  
'Si ego concedo quod necesse est et plena potestate a disliker Jay de hoc, sed in eo quod est bonum me arbitrentur causae et tune quesitum sit amet'  
'Bene scio, quos conlaudatos Marcellus'

With a smirk between both involved the deal was done, this was the end.

(Urgh, Dru warned me about you dumb humans and your lack lustre knowledge of Latin so I'd better do her dumb catch up game... Keep up before I get fed up and destroy you)

'All my friends are heathens take it slow, wait for them to as you who you know, please don't make any sudden moves, you don't know the half of the abuse, We don't deal with outsiders very well, They say newcomers have a certain smell, yeah trust issues not to mention, they say they can smell you're intentions'

A small smirk danced across her lips ,she was ready;

'VETIS,VETIS... I want a word with you...Show yourself ...NOW'  
A dark flash erupted in her surroundings and she new it had worked and boy was HE pissed;  
'Who in the name of Lucifer are you, and what the hell do you want!?'  
The beyond angry demon's voice echoed violently, but she had a mission to execute so he'd better start suckng it up;  
'Urgh if we must do the pleasentries... I'm Arie, Dru's Demon and yes I Know who you are and I must say I'm not impressed'  
'Well then Arie what the HELL did you summon me for huh, I'm pretty certain it wasn't for tea and cake now was it so spill before I spill you!'  
'Oh Vetis, don't make promises you can't keep, you... if I'm not mistaken are the demon of corruption and temptation of the holy... well in case it didn't register I'm not exactly Holy now am I'  
'Doesn't mean I can't or wont end you!'  
'Many have tried and well many have failed, besides our vessels are bonded so not a very smart idea on your part, no I summoned you, to help me.'  
'Help you with what exactly?'  
'In avenging Dru's brother Xavier's murder, I've vanquished most involved but a few have gone under the bloody radar and I refuse to relinquish full control back to Dru til the deed is complete'  
'If I agree that means I'd need to take full control from Jay and he's a disliker of that, but seeing as it's for a good cause and a pretty face asked then count me in'  
'Good, to know, and thanks'

With a smirk between both involved the deal was done, this was the end.


	29. Halflings Have Feelings Too

**(Halflings** **H** **ave** **F** **eelings** **T** **oo!)**

Days had passed since Arie had joined forces with Vetis to hunt down Alastor, who ironically is the cruel demon known mainly as the 'Executioner' well today will be HIS execution thought Arie to herself, turning to Vetis she spoke softly; "So how you getting on being in full control?" Vetis never answered verbally instead he gave her a short sharp shrug of his shoulder's, this both amused and annoyed Arie, " What's the matter Vetis, hellhound got ya tongue?" She smiled slightly awaiting his response but yet again he just shrugged her off, she was not letting this go, "There you go again... Shrugging... Stop shrugging 'Shrugger'. It's a very non-committal gesture." again he shrugged again, she looked him square in the eye, "Really?!" she laughed before carrying on ahead.

Hours later she came to a complete safe filled halt, for there in front of her was Alastor, the last asshole she needed to off in revenge of Xavier;  
"Well well well, who do I have here... Alastor... You too will pay for what you did!" her voice was low but still echoed enough to cause both Alastor and Vetis to look up and straight in her direction;  
"I don't have time for this, get out of my way!" Alastor was clearly annoyed at Aries presence, plus the fact she had Vetis there as backup, he was in no mood to deal with this;  
"I can't do that! " her response was angry and defiant, Alastor was growing less and less amused by the second which was clear in his venom filled words,  
"Are you looking for a fight? Then you've got one!" no sooner had his attempt at a threat left his lips, Vetis chuckled in the darkness, clearly this Alastor guy had underestimated what Arie was in fact capable of,this would be fun to watch unfold,  
"Do you know what it's like to be hunted with no good reason, the confusion, the fear,the rage when someone close to you is butchered. Do you have any idea what that feels like. Xavier never hurt anyone and you killed him just because you were told to, there's only one way to deal with your kind, kill them All." She didn't even give the demon in front of her a chance to blub or blah his way out, she lunged at him faster than she'd ever lunged before, and slammed her now clenched fist straight through his chest cavity, a few loud cracks filled the air followed by the thud of dead weight before the faint sound of a freshly removed beating heart danced around in the air, Arie turned to face Vetis, her hands and mouth bloody from both removing and snacking on the last person to hurt Xavier.  
Silence once again filled the air around them as they started to walk away from the bloody scene, then suddenly Arie stopped dead in her tracks, upon closer inspection Vetis could see she was holding her head as if in pain, "I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted to feel what you felt, to feel better. I guess I just wanted to feel less dead inside." He slowly moved closer after realising she was communicating out loud with her vessel and not him, something didn't seem right, Arie seemed just as upset and fragile as Dru, stepping closer slowly he stopped when she turned to face him; "HalfLings have feelings too, no different to anyone else, why can't people focus on that for a change, why can't they see that we're not that different, why don't they understand how can something so obvious be so hard for them to see. What if I'm the only one who's aware of it." She sighed heavily and clearly exhausted before collapsing into his embrace, "I don't know, but I'm willing to help you figure it out" he said softly.


	30. Intercepted Conversations

**(Intercepted** **C** **onversations and** **O** **dd** **N** **icknames)  
**

Moments passed that felt like an eternity and Arie realised she was still in Vetis' embrace, looking up she smiled before breaking the contact between them, she could here Dru communicating from within, focusing all her energy she spoke to her vessel using their inward link; 'Dru relax, I get it ok, wait say that again... Seriously you think THAT is whats going on here,there's no such thing as what you're suggesting going on between me and Vetis, yes I fully understand he's your finances demon I'm not completely stupid... Urgh... Besides he is a completely separate entity to Jay just as I am too you... Urgh no stop putting words in my mouth.. That is not what I'm saying... Dru seriously stop it, yes ok fine I'll admit he's kinda cute and yes he gives good hugs... Oh shut up I know you felt it too, shit is this link actually secure cuz it feels like it's been intercepted... Dru... Dru... What the hell did you do!?'  
Her thought process was interrupted suddenly by Vetis' low chuckle, snapping her neck up she glared at him, 'what you chuckling at?' He looked back at her and shrugged, yes he knew it wound her up but he kinda liked the nickname she gave him for it... He waited to see if she reacted before giving an answer, and as if by magic her reaction erupted as she was up in his face 'urgh I've told you about shrugging ...Shrugger... It's really not a good look on you' he couldn't help but smile at her response... He really did like that nickname... 'You asked what I was chuckling at well i guess I never really gave a thought about how daft Jay looks when I'm bugging him from inside his head well not until just now... Oh and I do give good hugs don't I' he chuckled again, 'what makes you say that... Oh for the love of Lucifer it was you... You intercepted our link... Oh crap, how far into the convo did u join?' He shrugged again 'thanks to Dru uhm adding me I didn't need to intercept it and uhm well all of it' he smiled as he spoke and Arie well she blushed as he spoke, 'aww has the badass demoness gone as red as her vessels hair, if it's any consolation you give nice hugs too' Arie couldn't physically speak... 'Wow that's a first, you have nothing to say' she hears Dru playfully taunting her from the inside, maybe it wasn't a bad thing she seemed to have these urgh feelings for him besides it's not like they we're breaking any known rules they are technically separate entities from their human counterparts, she caught sight of him shrugging in the corner of her eyeline, 'urgh Shrugger what we gonna do with you huh' she laughed catching him up, 'ohh I'm sure we could think of something we could do with me, don't you' he gave her a suggestive wink before pulling her close, 'I'll let you ponder that for a while huh Blusher' she let him pull her in close, hell she even gave in and hid herself against his chest,looking up at him she smiled slightly,'wait did you just nickname me blusher?' He laughed 'Yup, besides Blusher it's only fair seeing as you nicknamed me Shrugger' she paused in thought for a second 'Yeah I call you Shrugger because you keep shrugging' he shrugged again, 'well you keep blushing... Blusher' she had to agree he had a point, 'hehe so it's Shrugger and Blusher against the world huh, I like that' she resumed her position resting her head against his chest, for once she felt calm, happy even if that was even possible.


	31. Anime Bars,Karaoke and Cosplays

**(Anime** **B** **ars,** **K** **areoke and** **C** **osplays)**

It was time, she knew it was, time to return to the backseat and give the control back to Dru, she knew she had to do it besides Vetis had given full control back to Jay already so why was she stalling, signing she made contact with Dru still in her head 'I did what I came out to do, so I'm ready to give you back control... but I want us to do something fun later... There's a small anime themed karaoke bar in town... Can we go... I want to do Unravel well you're going to do it but I'll be singing along inside your head... In English obviously my Japanese is worse than my Latin... Please say yes, we can ask Jay to come to, oohh if he comes we can go in full Tokyo Ghoul cosplay... They do competitions too... Dru pleaseeee' she waited impatiently for an answer, 'Urgh fine if that's what you want well do it.. Wait, what, you want me to dress up, are you having a giraffe, Arie... Arie... Ohhh stop laughing... Urgh fine I'll accept your karaoke and cosplay challenge... But I'm singing it in English dammit... Wait you speak Japanese... Since when? Never mind don't answer that... You can retake your backseat driver position AFTER you've purchased what ever the outfit and stuff it is you want me to wear ...Deal?' Arie gave a loud little squeak at Dru's last request and didn't hesitate in answering 'Deal. Ohh it's going to be so much fun! ' closing the link she hurried off to buy Dru and Jays winning cosplay outfits.


	32. Let the Fun Unravel and BeginFinally

**(Let the** **F** **un Unravel and** **B** **egin... Finally)**

Arie had gotten everything she needed, and had even dripped off Jays winning Kaneki outfit before deciding to go home and change into her... Uhm Dru's winning Touka cosplay before handing control back to Dru... Just in case she attempted to back out, giggling she made the connection 'I'm ready to return to the backseat now' the response cane quicker than expected 'About time Arie in was getting worried', 'why? I said I would, sheesh woman, at least your attitude will match your outfit' giggling she relinquished control back to Dru 'there ya go woman now get going you have a song to sing and a compition to win!' before the sentence was over dru had flashed to the bar.  
Seeing Jay standing waiting for in what she could only guess was his outfit she couldn't help but smile, 'you ready for this? I'm not sure I am' she hugged him as he nodded in agreement and they entered to take their seats. It was lightly dimmed in the bar area but absolutely packed full of people some in costume some not, she filled the form in and waited for her name to be called.  
'Next up we have Dru singing Unravel... In English' the announcer shot her a look followed by a welcoming smile and she took her place, waiting for the music and words to start she kept her eyes focused on Jay to keep her from getting stage fright.

"Unravel"

Oh can you tell me  
Can you tell me  
Exactly how it works?

And who is that I see  
I see inside of me

How am I supposed to get by  
Within this broken world?  
I hear you laugh at me  
But I don't see a thing

Within my head I am so damaged  
I'll hold my breath then I'll freeze

I'm breakable, unbreakable;  
I'm shakable, unshakable  
I found you then I shook inside

And in this twisted world I can now feel myself  
I'm fading away falling under your spell  
Don't look for me, because I am too far gone

I don't wish to hurt those who I call my friends  
While I'm stuck within a nightmare someone else imagined

I won't forget  
I'll remember who I am

As the music faded out Dru started to make her way back to her table when the while bar went mad clapping, smiling she took her seat awaiting for the competition to be starred and judged...


	33. I Did Warn You

**(I Did warn You)**

The weeks since the kareoke and cosplay competition had flown by and now it was Christmas... Dru sat alone in her father's realm, Jay had collected the boys earlier and she got the feeling she wasn't welcome so she stayed behind, Byleth had gone somewhere and Xavier... Well Xavier was dead... So that left Dru completely alone.  
After being curled up for a few hours hoping to be taken away by the darkness of sleep but sadly being left alone even by that entity, Dru decided she'd go out for a walk or something, grabbing her trusty crimson hoody she flashed out.  
Walking down a cold derelict looking road Dru felt as tho she was being watched, crouching low she spun round to be greeted by... Nothing... What in the name of Lucifer was going on... Shrugging off the feeling of unease she continued walking. Turning a corner a familiar smell filled her senses and Arie stired from within, there in front of her was a guy being rather mean and forceful with a female, the female in question was screaming at him, begging and pleading with him to let her go... He however was both dominant, without hesitation Dru stepped out of the shadows of which she was standing, a low growl erupting from deep within her, "I'm pretty certain she asked you to let her go, did she not? " the young males face contorted into a sly even creepy grin, letting go of his original victim he lunged forward like a kid wanting cake, entangling his fingers around Dru's throat,slammimg her into a wall, this caused her to look up at him with a smirk painted firmly across her features, "ohh you wanna play forceful dominant male, I must warn you tho, the last fool that tried to forcefully take what wasn't offered or even his to take was uhm how do I say this, circumsized on the spot, it was fun but not pretty, you see he bled out right there in the dirty alleyway he called his domain... So still wanna play?"the male paused for a second before deciding to continue his path to take what wasn't his, "OK then big boy but don't say I didn't warn you! " he stepped forward his jeans already unzipped to show that his member was ready and waiting for the action it was promised, to be thrust into that warm welcoming place it's master had chosen for it to play... His hands grabbed her tighter, bending her over he shoved her face into the wall, he was fast but she was faster, before he even knew what had happened she was stood behind him, shoving his gave into the wall she used her free hand to snake under him, taking his clearly excited member in her grasp she followed through with her warning of on the spot circumsision, the agonized screams of the male rang out, the warmth of the blood freely flowing from where his engorged member used to be awakend Arie within her, she grew restless and a tad bored upon him taking ages to die so in one swift movement she snapped his neck, dropping his life less, limp and bloodied corpse on the ground she left.


	34. Broken but Not Destroyed

**(Broken but not Destroyed )  
**

Dru had been walking aimlessly for days, she wanted to be with Jay and the boys so badly for Christmas but the voice in her head saying that Jay didn't want her there was clearly telling the truth, so she continued her destructive path. Unbeknown to her, the path was about to get a whole lot worse, she had unintentionally walked right into the lair of a demon that for years liked nothing more than to torture her both physically and mentally. An eerie silence fell upon her and she glanced around, taking a deep breath at her now known surroundings, "Ah Dru, Dru, you came back, I ALWAYS knew you would, tell me did you hurt yourself when you we're thrown from heaven? " Mara's words danced around her laced with sarcasam and lust, "No Mara I did not although I did skin my knees when Jay yanked me out of your sespit part of hell" her voiced carried a hint of amusement laced with fear, truth be told Mara was the worst, whenever she messed up it was his job to put her in her place a task he took immense pleasure in.  
"You know Dru, you were Always my favourite play thing, you healed so quickly after every beating, I had planned to up the pleasure I bestowed on you from just physical to sexual but unfortunately for me HE saved you, but where is he now huh,your beloved saviour, ohh yes that's right he's at home with the twin boys you bore him, now he has what he really wants, he or nobody else will care what I do to you... You may have escaped me once but this time you won't, I promise to make you enjoy it almost as much as I will! " she backed away as quickly as she could but he was quicker, he was always quicker when high on lust and sexual desire, she knew by the tone of evil in his voice he men at every word, she daren't close her eyes, for the detailed images of the sick perveted things he was planning on doing to her played vividly, she tried to run but he pounced, slamming her to the dusty cold floor of his lair, in one quick movement he had her how he wanted her, partially naked and bound tight.

Hours had passed in a painful blur, she hurt and ached all over, Mara was indeed a demon of his word, he had done everything he said he was going to her and more, she knew the scars and marks from each viscous beating she had recieved these past few hours would heal, but the scars on the inside from every forceful thrust he put her threw they'd take longer, she was pretty sure that he was so rough and evily forceful for the main reason of rendering her unable to bear anymore offspring, a tear escaped her bruised and swollen eye as both the darkness and desperate need for sleep overtook her.  
In the darkness he crept, seeking out the vermin that had hurt her, he found him crouched lustfully over her bound and broken body,in one swift movement he had him "you were wrong Mara, so stupidly wrong, I saved her from you once and now, well let's just say that you will never hurt her again! " silence once again filled the lair as Mara's lifeless body slumped to the floor. His sights set on her, kneeling beside her he carefully scooped her up, her eyes opened as best they could, her voice was dry and strained 'Jay, h how can you love someone like me,I I destroy everything I come into contact with" her eyes grew heavy and she rested against him, "Dru, sweetheart, destruction is also a form of creation, I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you, I may have saved you but you, you gave me a reason to live, a reason to exist, we'll get through this together as a family I promise no one will ever harm you again, let's go home". Holding her close to him he felt her heart beating in sync with his, a small smile danced across his lips and he flashed them home.


	35. Back To Normailty

**(Back to Normality)**

Days, weeks even had passed and her healing process was almost fully complete, physically anyway, emotionally would take a bit longer which was to be expected given what she'd been through.  
Standing in the mirror she brushed her crimson hair into a messy ponytail, her arms we're still visibly bruised and still heavy and achy but she needed to feel normal, grabbing her jacket, mp3 player, phone and keys she headed for the front door.  
"Dru, where are you off to? " Jays voice caught her off guard, turning to face him she smiled slightly, "I was just going to go for a quick walk to un stiffen my legs, you don't need to keep me under 24 hour surveillance, I just want to heal and be normal, I'll be 30 minutes tops if I'm not back by then by all means come find me " stepping forward she gave him a hug and a kiss, "Dru... I love you, please be safe, 30 minutes OK, I'll be waiting" she nodded "I love you too, and I'll be back soon.. I promise " with that said she opened the door and left.


	36. Arie's Return

**(Arie's Return)** **  
**

After walking for what seemed like an eternity Dru sat down in the clearing, the images of her brutal attack at the hands of Mara flashed freely through her eyes and mind, she could still hear him as clear as that day, tormenting her with how much she deserved what he had in store for her, how long he'd waited for this moment, how much pain she'd go through to give him immense pleasure, how worthless and pathetic Jay actually thought she was... Shaking her head violently she tried to shake it all away, another voice came into play, begging to be in control so she could heal properly, she was well aware it was Arie she could now hear, this whole ordeal had been bad for her too although her demon side thrived on the bad, the pain and violence, Arie lived for it, craved it even, straightening herself Dru spoke aloud to her inner being; "I know you want out Arie, but I don't think now's the right time, Jay's already concerned about me how will I explain you huh, besides he's never met you or you him for that matter" she sighed heavily as Arie spoke back, after a couple minutes Dru nodded and the shift over began, flicking her raven black hair out her face Arie started home.


	37. Who's The DumbAss Now?

**(Who's the Dumb Ass Now?)**

"Finally you decided to come home, did the walk help? Dru... Dru are you listening to me? " Jay snapped rather frustrated, she'd been gone hours, longer than she said she would be, tilting his head he spotted a difference in her appearance, a low purr like growl came from Vetis as he'd noticed a shift in presence too. "That's why you were gone ages then huh, fancied a change of hair colour, I personally love it red but I see that black suits you too". Sliding closer to her he went to snake his arm around her waist only for her to shrug him off, huh this is odd he thought to himself, Vetis tormented him internally, "what do you mean that's not Dru, of course it is dumbass! " Arie couldn't help but giggle at his impromptu outburst, "Aww, Jay you really should listen to 'Shrugger' sorry I mean Vetis as he's correct, I'm not Dru, I'm Arie her demon, I felt she needed a rest so I opted to drive, I hope that's OK with you, I mean you want her healed emotionally too don't you?" Jay couldn't answer, this had never happened before, sure he'd been told about Arie but he'd never met her let alone know she could completely change her vessels appearance, as cool as it was he really hoped Vetis wasn't able to do the same. "Uhm, Arie, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a fair bit about you from both Dru and numb nuts here", he smirked hearing Vetis' protest at being called numb nuts,"How long are you going to be around?" He knew it sounded lame the minute he said it but what the heck it was out now, "I'm not sure yet it depends on Dru's recovery speed, but I promised her I'd behave so I will". Things we're a tad awkward at the moment, as to be expected but the fun part would be her big introduction to the other's, smiling she headed upstairs.


	38. Twins and Trouble Brewing

**(Twins and Trouble Brewing)  
**

Almost a week had passed since Arie had locked Dru down and taken full control and she knew that it was almost time to return to her rightful backseat place within her vessel, but there was one thing niggling at her, for the past few days there had been this voice calling out to her but she couldn't figure out who it was or why they we're calling; running her fingers threw her jet black hair Arie let out a sigh, she needed to know what it was and if it was a threat to her and Dru, grabbing her phone she headed out in hope that the cool morning air would help clear her head and awaken her senses, hopefully allowing her to figure this all out.

"Arie.. Arie...Will you focus... Arie! It's important!" The voice was back and man did it sound both angry and familiar... No.. It couldn't be... Could it..tapping into the connection she made herself known.. "Zander... is that you?" She wanted it to be him soon badly but it couldn't be he died a few months before they lost Xavier... Byleth didn't even inform Dru that she had a twin and now she was hearing him... Things were getting weird and where about to get much weirder.  
"Arie... Of course it's me, why would you ask that, I need to see you urgently, meet me at the abandoned church by the cemetary I'll explain it all then" before she had the chance to reply he'd severed the link, Arie wasn't sure if this was a trap but curiosity got the better of her and she flashed to their old meeting place and waited.

He could see her waiting outside, had she forgotten to enter, no... She was smart she deliberately stayed outside in case it was a trap, a small smile danced across the corner of his mouth and he flashed her inside.

"What.. no hug?Well that's just rude!" Zander stood in front of her awaiting her reaction... "Z Zander... How is this possible... You were killed, I felt it, Dru doesn't even know about you, oh boy, im guessing something bad is happening hence for your immaculate resurrection". Zander could see the hurt in her eyes, it saddened him that Byleth had kept his existence a complete secret from Dru, he was after all her twin, born of the same human mother and incubus father, but he was also biologically tied to Arie the same as Xavier was before them. "Yes, something is coming, something big but I don't have a complete view of what exactly that is, just that it doesn't sound good, so I guess I need your help... In more ways than one." Arie nodded in agreement before embracing her very much alive brother in a tight hug.


	39. A Brothers Insecurity

**(A Brother's Insecurity)**

A few days had passed and the threat that Zander had mentioned was creeping closer, they hadn't really had much time to catch up, what with training and everything else, but he would make sure they got some catch up time, caught up in his own thoughts he didn't hear Arie enter the room nor did he see the demon blade fly through the air towards him... "You're gonna get yourself killed... Again... At that rate anyway" Arie laughed as she pulled her brother about his lack of concentration, "what's got those brain cells of yours in a tizzy... A girl... A boy... Don't tell me you've developed feelings for the hellhounds again", she couldn't help but giggle at the innocent yet confused look on her brothers face, "Arie... Seriously.. Knock it off, I've never had feelings for a hellhound...not since HE killed my puppy anyway... No I was just thinking about family... Or the lack of one until now.. You said that Dru has kids and an extended family" he looked down as his voice trailed off, sensing the hurt in his voice Arie spoke softly but forcefully.. "Yes, Yes she does, and they are all going to love you, they accepted Xavier, hell they accepted me oh and her husband to be even accepted daddy dearest and considering the demon within Jay HATES our father they made it work... Zander I promise you have NOTHING to worry about," Zander sighed slightly, and a small smile danced across his lips, Arie knew he had nothing to worry about, she'd mentally fill Dru in later before swapping places so they too can bond, resting her head on Zander's shoulder she rested... It was going to be a long process.


	40. Operation Sibling Bonding

**(Operation Sibling Bonding)**

A couple of days had passed in a strenuous and achy training fuelled blur,there was a darkness coming, a darkness that needed fighting and Zander took great pleasure in letting Arie know that as fast and as skilled as she was there was STILL room for improvement and boy did he push her to the limit for it; of course the days and nights off from training made it worth it, between shopping and Netflix she had managed to fill Dru in on the whole 'surprise, Zander's your twin brother' situation and now seeing as they both have time off, operation Twin Bonding starts tonight.

Since the cosplay karaoke Arie and Dru had visited a few different karaoke establishments and that was exactly where Arie was sending the siblings, they both thought it was just for a few relaxed social drinks, but far from it Arie had set up a little Sibling duet to help with the bonding process, a small smirk danced across Arie's lips, she was going to make sure Zander was still OK with it all before taking a backseat and giving full control back to Dru.


	41. Singing Sibling Standoff

**(Singing Sibling Stand Off)**

Looking in the mirror Dru smoothed down the creases in the outfit Arie had picked out for her, she was nervous, it was obvious she was her hands we're shaking and her palms were clammy, anyone would think she was going on a hot first date not to a karaoke bar with her newly found twin brother, "pull yourself together it'll be fine, he doesn't bite, besides he's just as nervous as you are" she listened to the words that Arie was saying within her head, bidding slightly in agreement, "I guess that's true" she replied inwardly","besides the song I've set up for you both is perfect" Arie said almost giggling, "wait what song?, Arie? Arie answer me!" it was clear Arie wasn't going to answer anytime soon so she went to find Zander and actually leave for their destination.

Within 15 minutes they had arrived at the place, it was small and a bit querky, it was perfect, Zander ooend the door and ushered Dru inside before fpollowing close behind her, tapping her shoulder he spoke soft but loud enough for her to hear him over the music, "you get a table and I'll get the drinks, uhm what would you like?" She smiled and nodded at the mention of grabbing a table "uhm I'll have a coke please, I'm not a big drinker" no sooner had they sat down their names where called out from the stage area; up next is Zander and Dru singing a sibling duet, take it away guys.

-music starts up, lyrics appear on the screen-

(Dru)  
Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover  
(Zander)  
Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
(both)  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
(Dru)  
Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?  
(Zander)  
Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder  
(Both)  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

(Zander)  
What if I'm far from home?  
(Dru)  
Oh brother, I will hear you call!  
(Dru)  
What if I lose it all?  
(Zander)  
Oh sister, I will help you hang on!  
(Both)  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

(Dru)  
Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover  
(Zander)  
Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder  
(Both)  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

(Zander)  
What if I'm far from home?  
(Dru)  
Oh brother, I will hear you call!  
(Dru)  
What if I lose it all?  
(Zander)  
Oh sister, I will help you hang on!  
(Both)  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

As the music faded out the newly bonded siblings left the stage and joined the crowd, tonight had been good, for a start they'd grown closer, a bond had been formed and an alliance forged, together they'd be unbreakable.


	42. Closure for A Fallen Friend

**(Closure For A Fallen Friend)**

Days came and went by, a blur between life with her boys and life training with her brother for a war that seemed a long time coming, Dru sighed, she'd had a strange feeling that had been niggling her for a couple days, she had to figure it out before she could focus on more training; leaving Zander a note she went for a walk.  
The night air was lovely and crisp, the moon glowed brightly and Dru realised she was walking through the realm of the dead, souls here often need closure before moving on both human and demonic alike. Upahead in the moonlit clearing Dru spotted someone she knew, a human she had forged a close friendship with, he was a doctor at the local hospital, he'd treated her boys a few times and was unfazed even when Daemon almost burnt down the cubicle thanks to a case of fireball indegestion, he knew of her demonic half heritage and still accepted her and her family and now here he was in the realm of the dead, this wasn't good, walking closer she called out, "Caleb.. Hey Cal! what the hell are you doing here?" He could hear the concern in the familiar voice, turning around he faced her, that cheeky smirk across his face as always, "Oh hey Dru, yeah it's um a long story, but well yeah I died" he let out a small chuckle although the pain of the entire ordeal was clear in his eyes, "Yeah Cal I kinda gathered that seeing as your here, she smiled and hugged him, so long story huh, wanna give me the shorter version?" He nodded and began to explain, "we lost a patient, he was a nasty piece of work but that's not the point, anyway my little brother was the doctor in charge and well the eldest son wanted someone to pay for his father's death, I wasn't going to let that happen so I warned him to back off, he didn't, we got into a fight and the coward stabbed me, before fleeing the scene, so yeah I saved my brother but also failed as I left him alone without any explanation" I could see it was painful to talk about so I asked for a name and a description of the soon to be dead scum that ended my friends life... "Dru... What are you going to do, nobody knows where Scott currently is even the police can't find him" I could hear the concern in his voice, smiling I hugged him "What am I going to do... Hmm... Find the scumbag that did this and make him pay... I'm going to get you closure... Besides you died for family... You we're... Are... My friend and that's as good as family in my eyes, I'll meet you here when it's done" in a flash she was gone.

Tracking down the pathetic scum wasn't hard, he was terrified and well demons find that so easy to track my 3 year old twins could've done it whilest sleeping, he was hauled up in a derelict house, he clearly hadn't been sleeping since he took Cal's life, this was going to be easy... Standing in the shadows behind him she made her presence known, "Scott... You've been a bad boy haven't you... Did you never get told and eye for an eye and the whole world would go blind... Or that if you poke the beast you'll eventually loose?" She chuckled at the way he darted around all skitterish looking for where the voice was coming from.. "I I don't know who you are, but I haven't done anything... So please leave you have no business here!" Dru's blood reached boiling point at his innocent plea... She showed herself, staring him down with abyss black eyes, "You killed someone close to me, you left him alone in the rain to die, that doesn't sit well with me, so now you're going to pay for his death... Do you understand!" She watched the colour drain from the pathetic cowards face, he stepped back, she lunged forward, a blood curdling scream echoed through the building followed by a loud THUD, it was over, walking out she dropped the still dead heart to the floor and flashed back to the realm of the dead.  
Cal was stood in the exact same spot as when she left, although he seemed different he seemed calmer, hugging him tight she whispers in his ear "it's done, you're free" with that he vanished.


	43. Dead Friends and Living Memories

**(Dead Friends and Living Memories)  
**

Dru was sat in her room, it seemed different, everything seemed different, Jay was AWOL once again, Daemon and Draven were away on holiday with Byleth, Zander was off somewhere awaiting a war, Jazz and Kate seemed distant with her and her best friend was dead, sighing she thought back to the day she set Cal free in the realm of the dead, part of her was glad he was at peace and yet part of her wanted him back, even if only for a day, getting up she went to the bookshelf, grabbing a book she searched for the ressurection spell, she'd done it once before surely she could do it again... reading through the things she needed she copied down the ancient spell and gathered the needed items before leaving for the realm of the dead.

Arriving at the realm of the dead, Dru assembled the items needed, two candles, an item of the deceased, a ceremonial blade and lastly a drop of her own blood, lighting the candle, she used the blade to cut her hand allowing the blood to drip on to the candle, at the same time she recited the spell:

'Nam qui dormit saxo lutum Videte vocationem surge parere Treck mortale per fores rursum congregabit carnem ambulant.'

(For thou who sleeps in stone and clay, heed this call, rise up and obey, trek on through the Mortal door, assemble flesh and walk once more.')

She sat exhausted on the ground, the cut on her hand healing before her eyes, had it taken this long before... She couldn't remember...before she was able to get lost in her thoughts a familiar voice rang out;  
'Dru, what's going on, why, how am I here?' looking up she was face to face with her recently deceased friend, it worked, it actually worked, smiling slightly she answered him, 'Cal, I uhm I brought you back, it's uhm only temporary but I missed you and well things aren't good at the moment and I guess you always knew how to make a bad thing good, I know it's selfish but I needed you, I always will',a small sob escaped her, she hadn't thought about how it may effect him, she had only thought of herself, she was starting to regret her selfish decision when suddenly she was yanked into the ever familiar bear hug, "OK so let me get this right, I'm alive but only for a day or two?,I can work with that, so then shorty what ya want to do?" he'd missed her, he missed how she would giggle slightly when he bear hugged her and how her eyes would protest every time she called her shorty and he she'd spend what seemed like forever trying to find a fitting comeback but always just relied on calling him by his full first name, shuddering he waited for her response even though he knew exactly what it would be...  
"Caleb! How dare you say I'm short, I'm not short, well not that short anyway you cheeky sod, I see that even in the afterlife your mouth is still getting you in trouble!" she couldn't help but chuckle at the way he shudders when she addresses him as Caleb, not many people got away with that without being corrected,it seemed they both needed this not just her, giggling she jumped on his back and gestured they start with two very very large coffees... They we're about to make memories that would take two days but last forever... For both of them.


	44. Coffee Costs How Much!

**(Coffee costs How Much?!)**

Looking across the table Dru counted silently to herself, whoa had they really drank 48 large coffees between them? Shifting in her seat she waited for Cal to return from paying for the monster caffeine binge, five minutes passed and a smug looking Cal appeared, he swiftly grabbed her by the wrist and started running, after what seemed to have been about 10 blocks they we're finally out of view from the coffee shop, catching her breath Dru looked him square in the eye's; 'Cal what the hell, why did you make me run like a complete idiot?' he couldn't keep a straight face looking at her so pulled her into a close embrace, resting his chin on her head he chuckled slightly, "well basically the coffee bill was £42.50 and well I wasn't paying £42.50 for coffee so I skipped the bill and we ran" her head snapped up so fast she literally chinned him, "Caleb Knight it was that price for a reason... We drank 48 LARGE coffees not to mention the two baguettes and giant cookie we ate also you dufus!" She couldn't help but break into a giggle fit at today's escapades, besides it had been years since they'd ran out on a bill, except last time Cal's little brother Ethan was with us and well yup he paid.. If this mornings antics were anything to go by the next 32 or so hours we're going to be a blast, granted a caffeine fuelled blur but still a blast.


	45. Life is Beautiful

**(Life is Beautiful)**

The days had been long but fun and filled with laughter and memories that would last a life time, it was dusky out, the sky was a glow as the sunset was approaching.. following Cal they made their way to his apartment... Well for now it still was as clearly Ethan hadn't found the strength to empty it and sell it, walking in Dru sat on the sofa while Cal put some music on... walking over too her he pulled her up by the hands carefully ;"Come with me there's something I want to show you" smiling she allowed him to lead her outside on the big flat roof top, "Cal what are we doing out here?" gazing at him it was clear she was confused, smiling he walked forwards spinning her around like a little ballerina "Dru, you can't see the sunset if your staring at me now can you" she blushed slightly before gazing out at the sunset sky, a small tear ran down her cheek as she realised this would be their last hour together, Cal picked up on the fact she was saddened, popping back inside he set up a certain song, he was gonna make this an hour to remember as well as prove she didn't have to left feet and the gracefulness of a rock...  
* Music plays softly in background*  
(Life is beautiful  
We live until we die

When you run into my arms  
We steal a perfect moment  
Let the monsters see you smile  
Let them see you smiling

Do I hold you too tightly?  
When will the hurt kick in?

Life is beautiful  
But it's complicated  
We barely make it  
We don't need  
To understand  
There are miracles  
Miracles

Yeah, life is beautiful  
Our hearts  
They beat and break

When you run away from harm  
Will you run back into my arms?  
Like you did when you were young  
Will you come back to me?  
And I will hold you tightly  
When the hurting kicks in

Life is beautiful  
But it's complicated  
We barely make it  
We don't need  
To understand  
There are miracles  
Miracles

Stand  
Where you are  
We let all these moments  
Pass us by

It's amazing where I'm standing  
There's a lot that we can give  
This is ours just for the moment  
There's a lot that we can give

It's amazing where I'm standing  
There's a lot that we can give  
This is ours just for the moment  
There's a lot that we can give)

As the music was playing he grabbed her gently but firmly around the waist and lifted her up above him, they danced like this for what seemed like forever and as scary as it was being swung around she couldn't think of a time she felt safer, as the music started to fade out something happened that would stay with her forever, her best friend, who technically was dead, kissed her... Part of her froze and yet part of her embraced it... Needless to say she'd remember this evening for eternity.


	46. Goodbyes Arent Always Final

**Goodbyes Aren't Always Final)**

Moments passed and Dru managed to compose herself, stepping back slightly she felt Cal's hand offering firm support in the nook of her back, steadying herself she looked up at him, the sadness and dread of having to say goodbye once again was clear in both their eye's... "I'm going to miss this, I'm going to miss you" she managed to choke out the sentence before raw emotion tore through her so hard it forced the tears from her eyes, pulling her in hard and close he rested his chin once more upon her head, his breathing ragged as the emotions threatened to tear through him too, lifting her chin to look at her he spoke softly, "I'm gonn(a miss you too shorty, but it's going to be fine, you're going to be fine, I promise, besides I'll always be with you in your spirit, your heart and your mind, not to mention if you get lonely, sad or just plain bored we know the reincarnation spell works" nodding she smiled slightly at his last statement, she knew they didn't have much time but was thankful that they didn't have to return to the realm of the dead for him to re-pass over,she was exhausted as was he so she gestured to the bed, she wanted to sleep in the warm embrace of her best friend even though she knew she'd awaken cold and alone, once in a cute safe snuggled position Cal kissed her forehead and said his goodbyes as he knew that only one of them would be waking up in the morning, he waited til she was sound asleep before scribbling 'Be More Cal' on a piece of paper and slipped it in her jeans pocket along with the photo he had taken just hours before, satisfied he'd left a reminding mark he lay down and allowed the darkness of eternal sleep wash over him.


	47. Life is BeautifulOnce Again

**(Life is Beautiful.. once Again)**

Hours passed and Dru awoke, she knew she was alone once again, her heart felt heavy and broken, it seemed lately that everyone she cared about where leaving her alone, she couldn't control if and when Jay would return to her but she could control this, getting up she softly walked over to the record player and put the last song on they listened to together letting it play in the back ground she walked out onto the rooftop, closing her eyes she listened to the music playing from inside;

*Life is beautiful  
We live until we die

When you run into my arms  
We steal a perfect moment  
Let the monsters see you smile  
Let them see you smiling

Do I hold you too tightly?  
When will the hurt kick in?

Life is beautiful  
But it's complicated  
We barely make it  
We don't need  
To understand  
There are miracles  
Miracles

Yeah, life is beautiful  
Our hearts  
They beat and break

When you run away from harm  
Will you run back into my arms?  
Like you did when you were young  
Will you come back to me?

And I will hold you tightly  
When the hurting kicks in

Life is beautiful  
But it's complicated  
We barely make it  
We don't need  
To understand  
There are miracles  
Miracles

Stand  
Where you are  
We let all these moments  
Pass us by

It's amazing where I'm standing  
There's a lot that we can give  
This is ours just for the moment  
There's a lot that we can can give

It's amazing where I'm standing  
There's a lot that we can give  
This is ours just for the moment  
There's a lot that we can give*

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the last reminders of her friend, lighting the candle she still had she prayed this would work without having to return to the realm of the dead, in an almost whisper she recited the spell this time to make it permanent;

'Nam qui dormit saxo lutum Videte vocationem surge parere Treck mortale per fores rursum congregabit carnem ambulant.'

(For thou who sleeps in stone and clay, heed this call, rise up and obey, trek on through the Mortal door, assemble flesh and walk once more.')

Sighing she opened her eyes, how did it not work, she could feel him, why didn't it work, leaning over the wall she closed her eyes once more and to the music let the images of their time on the roof play out in her mind, she could feel him with her, his grip around her waist felt as real now as it did then, she was about to shake the thought when she heard something behind her, before she had chance to move, the firm grip around her waist intensified and she was gracefully spun round "May I have this dance? " she couldn't speak, her mouth opened but the words didn't come out, it worked, he was back, all she could do was nod tearfully, she'd lost him twice now she wasn't loosing him again... Sensing her shock he quickly and carefully lifted her up and continued their dance of closeness and safeness as tho they hadn't stopped ,life really was beautiful and they were determined to keep it that way.


	48. Pizzas,Coffee and Tiny Dancers

**(Pizza's, Coffee and Tiny Dancers)**

Days passed in phases of a pizza, coffee and dancing fuelled blur, she couldn't remember a time she'd laughed so hard as she had these past few days, Byleth had been in touch announcing that he and the boys we're extending their holiday for another month, and Zander had been in touch too, she still hadn't heard from Jay but she wasn't letting it her beat her down. Looking over the wall her thoughts were interrupted by Cal changing the music, the look in his eyes made her giggle, he seemed determined to make a dancer out of her, even if she sometimes worried he'd drop her smack on her butt, that hasn't happened yet but there's always a first time, she smiled at him and listened to the music dancing through the air.

(Music playing in the background)

*Hold me close, you're just to far  
Or I can bring you in, so you're right up with the stars  
But still down to earth, with our love, we're on Mars  
I can give you the chance to be what they can't  
I just wanna be sure  
That you're not the type to just open doors  
I've gone so far to be what I can  
I've worked so hard to be where I am  
So I'll just...

Hold you closer and won't let go  
I need to know how you feel too  
So hold me closer and don't let go  
I'm falling so please just don't let go

Hold me closer, tiny dancer (hold me closer, just hold me closer)  
Count the headlights on the highway (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Lay me down in sheets of linen (lay me down, just lay me down)  
You had a busy day today (uhh uhh uhh)

Mr Munk is immaculate  
I ain't stylish, I'm sky-lish, yes, my levels so up there  
My lady's adjacent, I smell her fragrance  
And whats under my Armanis goes up there  
Now I'm in the mood, full salute  
No bubberoose, just apple juice  
And she ain't ever got to tell me hold her closer  
Cause the girls on the trol ain't getting closer

Hold you closer and won't let go  
I need to know how you feel too  
So hold me closer and don't let go  
I'm falling so please just don't let go

Hold me closer, tiny dancer (hold me closer, just hold me closer)  
Count the headlights on the highway (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Lay me down in sheets of linen (lay me down, just lay me down)  
You had a busy day today (uhh uhh uhh)

M-U-S-I-C  
I've gone so far, I've worked so hard, listen  
I hope you recognise what you really mean  
Without you, I couldn't do this song I sing  
I hope you like it too, cause it's nothing but the truth  
You're not number one but you will be soon, so I'll

Hold you closer and won't let go  
I need to know how you feel too  
So hold me closer and don't let go  
I'm falling so please just don't let go

Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today

Hold me closer, tiny dancer (hold me closer, just hold me closer)  
Count the headlights on the highway (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Lay me down in sheets of linen (lay me down, just lay me down)  
You had a busy day today (uhh uhh uhh)

M-U-S-I-C legend*

Once again she felt his grip around her waist, " Cal I swear to God if you drop me I'll never forgive you" she stated as he seemed to lift her higher above him than he ever has before, "Relax Shorty I do know what I'm doing" he had that cheeky grin on his face again, just as she started to relax he suddenly swung her onto and then over his back, "Caleb! What the hell a bit of warning next time!" He never answered her, instead he just grinned and sang along to the music...  
"Hold you closer and won't let go  
I need to know how you feel too  
So hold me closer and don't let go  
I'm falling so please just don't let go

Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
You had a busy day today" she smiled at the realization her best friend was a man of many talents and she intended to discover more.


	49. A brothers Reunion

( **A Brothers Reunion)**

Days had passed since she raised her best friend from the dead and she split her time between checking in with her father and her sons and her brother as well as spending time with Cal. Evenings passed in a laughing frenzy most nights and although Cal looked happy there was a clear sadness in his eyes, he missed his brother, Dru had an idea but she had to wait til Cal was asleep to start her plan of reuniting the brothers, the first part was fairly easy, once he was asleep she found Ethan's mobile number and slipped it in her phone, the next part was going to be tricky.

Morning rolled around and Dru was ready to put phase two of her plan into action.. After leaving Cal's apartment to do some errands of her own she decided the time was right to give Ethan a call...

"Hello? Sorry do I know you? Only joking you've reached Ethan Hardy's phone, leave a message and I'll get back to you.. Whoever you are."

Damn voicemail, she thought aloud before quickly leaving a brief message

"Hi Ethan it's uhm Dru... Dru Gothica... Uhm we met a few times... Anyway I have something to tell you and possibly show you regarding your brother... Call me back it's rather important"

She prayed he'd ring back, she really did, slipping her phone back in her pocket she started walking to the nearest coffee house, if she was going to achieve this she needed coffee and plenty of it, no sooner had she sat down her phone rang, she recognised the number as Ethan's, taking a deep breath she answered...  
"Hey thanks for returning my call, as i said on the voicemail I have something to tell you and well uhm show you in regards to your brother, is it possible you could meet me uhm outside his apartment please, I know it's a strange request but it's important, I'll be there myself in 20 minutes, thanks again and see you soon." Finishing her coffee she made her way to Cal's apartment ready to meet Ethan and comense phase 3.

Dru stood against the wall waiting for Ethan to turn up, she hoped she hadn't freaked him out to the point of being a no show, 5 minutes had gone past and she was about to give up hope when he appeared beside her, taking her by complete surprise when he hugged her.  
"It's Dru isn't it?, you called me, I remember you from one of Cal's pub crawls, not to mention the incident that one of your sons almost burnt the cubicle down, Cal told me all about you and your heritage.. Why are we here, what could you possibly have here to show me huh?" She looked straight at him before answering "you said he told you of my heritage so that should give a hint of anything I'm capable of, the low life that caused this, I took care of him, but this next part I need you to trust me, can you do that?" Ethan didn't say a word he just nodded in agreement, "OK well I need you to go inside and on to the roof, I then need you to close your eyes and clear your mind" he again nodded and did as she instructed.

On the rooftop was peaceful, as instructed by Dru he closed his eyes and cleared his mind... He could hear his brother loud and clear as though it was more than just a memory... He swore he could feel his prescense and smell that over powering aftershave he used to wear... He was about to give up when he heard it "Nibbles open your eyes." He did as he was told only to be standing face to face with Cal... "W what, h how is this possible, you died... Someone explain NOW!" stepping forward Dru explained how they came to be in this moment in time, a smile danced across her lips at the sight of the two brothers hugging, she thought to herself that everyone deserves happiness in life, knowing that she made this happy scene happen she embraced them both tightly under the glow of the sunset.


	50. I Didnt Miss The Lectures

**(I Didn't Miss The Lectures)  
**

Morning broke and everyone was still asleep, everyone except Dru, she felt that she should leave Cal and Ethan to catch up, grabbing a pen and a scrap of paper she scribbled a short note so as not to worry either of them..

'Be back later on, decided to give you guys some space to catch up, have fun Dru'

Placing the note in a place she knew Cal would see it she grabbed her goody and her bag and left quietly.

Couple hours passed and Cal got up, heading straight to the kitchen he started to get coffee ready, spotting Dru's note he smiled before putting her mug back on the rack, turning round he spoke softly "looks like it's just the two of us today Nibbles" Ethan was about to protest at the embarrassing nickname Cal had bestowed on him since they we're kids when the realisation hit him, he'd missed his brother and the annoying nickname these past few weeks so decided to keep quiet and enjoy it, nodding instead he spoke up "oh and why's that Cal? Don't tell me you made one of your famous moves on her and she bolted?" He chuckled slightly before spotting the look on Cal's face, "Cal.. Seriously... What happend? " rubbing his hand over his face Cal sighed heavily before answering, "Nothing happend Nibbles, we hung out, we danced and we kissed, well uhm I kissed her, but she's with someone, I just want her to be happy and in don't think she is... " his voice trailed off "No, don't you dare do this Cal, urgh you always do this... You always have a habit of wanting something or someone you can't have, as you said she's with someone" there was that tone in Ethan's voice, yeah he missed his brother but he sure as hell didn't miss that, "Do what Ethan? All I'm doing is being a friend, butnim telling you she's unhappy, her partner has been AWOL for months not a word from him at all, so yeah excuse me for thinking... No sorry scrap that... KNOWING... I could and would treat her better, is that really so bad Nibbles?" He could see in his big brothers eyes that this was different to anything he'd felt before for anyone, he also knew that he would treat her right, but that wasn't the point, she wasn't single she was with someone, they had to remain friends for both their sakes, it also hit him that in the time he'd spent with Cal and Dru last night that the feelings Cal's having may very well be mutual, he needed to keep an eye on them, hugging Cal tight he started making plans for a day full of fun and brotherly bonding.


	51. 1 Drunk Voicemail Later

**(1 Drunk Voicemail Later)**

Ethan's plan for brotherly bonding had actually gone well, they'd visited places from their childhood and had lunch on a seaside pier, they we're now ending the day in a pub, Ethan knew it was a bad idea allowing Cal to pick the pub as he had managed to find one that offered £1 a pint Happy Hour... Happy Hour? It had been Happy Hour for the past 4 and a half hours and was showing no sign in stopping, he knew he had to call it a night soon, preferably while Cal could still stand let alone walk, looking around for his brother he couldn't find him, "Oh Cal where the Hell have you got to now" he thought aloud... Rounding the corner of the bar he found his extremely drunk brother slouched up the corner singing into his phone... Sliding in next to him he tapped him to get his attention... "Cal... Caleb what the hell are you doing?" He was trying so hard not to laugh at the startled look on his face... "Uhm, Nibbles, hiii, I'm singing... Duhhh" Ethan couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a laugh... "Singing... Really Cal is that what your calling it, because to me it sounded like a cat was being slowly tortured" he smiled watching his brother attempt to act hurt by his comment, "come on buddy lets get home, in think you've drank the pub dry for at least a week, give me your phone and I'll look after it till you sober up, come on" he slipped Cal's phone into his pocket and helped him up, boy it was going to be a long journey home at this rate, removing Cal's phone again from his pocket he rang for a taxi, after ending the call he noticed Cal's recent call history, he'd recently rang Dru, like very recently... Uh oh this was not going to be good, returning the phone to his pocket he waited for the taxi to arrive.

Dru was woken by her phone beeping frantically at her, woah someone was intent on getting hold of her, unlocking her screen she looked at the notifications 3 text messages, one from Zander, one from some stupid PPI advert and one from Ethan... Hmm that was odd she thought, she also had 2 missed calls, one from a number she didn't recognise, and one from Cal, then she spotted the icon alerting her to a new voicemail, opening it she listened... It was from a very drunk Cal, smiling she continued to listen;

"Heeyy Dru, shhh I escaped from Nibbles, I I have something for you, shhh, listen...

I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop

I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he cannnnnnn"

"Cal... Caleb what the hell are you doing?"  
"Uhm, Nibbles, hiii, I'm singing... Duhhh"  
Singing... Really Cal is that what your calling it, because to me it sounded like a cat was being slowly tortured"  
Then the call ended... Dru sat there stunned, she needed time to process what she'd just heard, her best friend had feelings for her... Snapping out of her thoughtful trance she opened the text from Ethan...  
"Hey Dru, just a heads up, Cal is extremely drunk and I noticed he tried to call you, if you answered then I guess you figured out from the giggling and slurred speech he's drank way to much, and if not well you do now, hopefully well see you later"

Oh she knew alright, she quickly tapped a reply "Ethan, I'm fully aware of Cal's drunkenness he left me a voicemail, tell him I'll pop round later, give him time to sober up, laters"

Placing her phone on the table she headed to the bathroom to grab a shower, today was going to be a long and interesting day.


	52. War of Hearts

**(War of Hearts)**  
Feeling refreshed from the shower, Dru got dressed, grabbing her bag and phone she headed out the door, she arrived at Cal's apartment within 15 minutes, she knocked then waited, moments later Ethan opened the door "Hey Dru, we werent sure you were going to come, anyway he's in the living room sporting the hangover from hell, I'll be back soon" Ethan said as he was exiting the flat, Dru smiled and made her way in towards the living room, she stifled a giggle at the sight of Cal sat on the sofa wearing sunglasses... "Oh lordy Cal what's with the shades? Aw did the big bad happy hour kick ya ass? You realise this is just as funny as the time you ignored warnings and got hammered whilst on very strong painkillers" Cal looked up at her last statement and started to protest " I wasn't that bad then, I mainly just slept" giggling she waited before continuing, " all the way from the pub to here you kept singing 'Baby Shark' well not just singing you made it your goal to teach anybody and everybody you saw the dance too, and did I just hear you say you mainly just slept? Ha is that what you're calling it? Because I remember it being the most nerve wracking night of my life, I thought you were dead, after poking you for almost an hour and you not responding I ended up calling Ethan to help me, so yes Caleb you WERE that bad" pausing she waited to see if he was going to protest some more, once it became clear that he wasn't she filed in one more blank, "nice singing by the way... Yup I listened to your voicemail" Cal's head snapped upwards upon hearing her last statement, "y you listened to it? Uhm sorry I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't carry on knowing that you needed to know how I feel about you, I know you're with Jay, and I respect that, even if I don't agree with the way he treats you, yes I COULD treat you better I won't lie or hide that fact BUT I will gladly remain friends, I'll also wait as long as it takes Dru because, well, I love you and want to be with you and you can sit there and tell me that you don't feel the same if you want but I'm going to wait it out for you" looking down quickly he half expected her to make a dash for the front door but what happened instead surprised him, she hugged him, tighter than she ever had before, "I I love the both of you, I'm stuck in some war of hearts and to be honest my head is screaming one thing but my heart is screaming another, I I need time to think and figure things out, but I don't want to loose you again so we'll continue as we are I if that's OK with you?" she waited in agonizing silence for his response ,it was so quiet she could literally hear her heart thudding as well as feel it, in an instant she felt his hug get tighter around her and she knew everything was OK for now.


	53. Dark Thoughts and Full Names

**(Dark Thoughts and Full Names)**

Dru curled up in the middle of the bed, her heart was heavy and her head was a mess, even Arie was affected by the turmoil raving within her, it had been months since she'd last seen or heard from Jay, her heart was breaking, what had she done that was so bad he had to react like this, maybe the prophecy was coming true, he no longer loved her or needed her, maybe the reason he was in hiding was because he was plotting her execution, her mind flashed to her boys, what about them, they too we're half human half demon just like she was, would he execute them too, she shook her head, she couldn't bare to think about that right now she had more important things to things to think about than what ifs... Her best friend was in love with her... and if she was truly honest with herself she was falling for him too.

After collecting her thoughts Dru got up, she dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen, only to be greeted by Cal and Ethan playfully arguing over who was going to get the last cup of fresh coffee, grabbing her cup she wiggled gracefully between them and poured herself the last cup, smiling at them she spoke softly "I guess little old me solved the problem boys" smiling she sat on the sofa and looked out the window, her daydream was rudely interrupted at the shrill sound of her phone ringing, taking it out her pocket she glanced at the caller ID on the screen before answering "Zander, long time no speak brother, what's happened to influence this call?" She laughed slightly at her brothers rambling about how it's no fun with out her and that he only called because he was missing his occasionally annoying younger twin... "OK Zander let me finish my coffee and I'll come meet you for a few hours, usual spot, see you in about 15 minutes" hanging up she placed her phone back in her pocket, turning to a sleepy looking Cal she told him she was going to spend a few hours with her twin brother and she'd back later, before she had chance to leave he piped up like an excited child on Christmas Eve "I didn't know you were a twin, you dark horse you" he barked out a slight laugh at the look she was giving him, leaning around the closing door she giggled, "I guess there's a fair bit you don't know about me Caleb Knight!" he sat there staring blankly, "ohh using my full name are we? Well I guess Dru Gothica I will have to listen good later when you fill me in on everything about you, have fun with your brother, see you later" no sooner had he finished speaking she was gone.


	54. This is Not Over

**(** **This Is Not Over)**

After spending a couple hours with Zander Dru was stood on the roof of Cal's apartment thinking about the events of the last few weeks, she smiled slightly when she felt his arm snake around her waist, she started thinking that maybe they could make a go of it, leaning back against him she smiled, her thoughts were brought to a very abrupt halt at the sound of low angry growling, snapping her head up she saw him, "Jay what the hell, what in the name of Lucifer are you doing here!?" he appeared angry well guess what so was she and boy was he going to know about it, turning to face Cal she begged him to go inside but he was stubborn and refused to leave her side, "Dru who the HELL is HE?! and what do you think you are doing... Huh!?" Jay bellowed angrily at her, a raw wave of rage and other emotions surged through her, she felt Cal's embrace get tighter around her waist, she was thankful he was there but she needed to embrace this, she needed to tell Jay how she felt, stepping forward she squared up to Jay her face inches from his... "How Dare you, I hear nothing from you for months, no call, no texts, no note nothing you couldn't even be bothered to reach me via mental link! I needed you! HE is Cal, he is my best friend, I needed you because HE was murdered and I wiped out the scum that killed him but I was upset and alone and I missed you and I missed HIM and you wasn't here so I did the one thing I COULD control ...I brought HIM back... Do you have ANY idea how it feels to be ignored like worthless trash, to have nightmares that YOU were or Are planning to kill me, HE made me feel safe and loved and wanted... YOU didn't... So I'm sorry if on your unannounced return I'm not acting like your property... You don't get to just disappear out of my life without any warning or explanation and expect me to be here waiting like a lap dog! It DOESN'T work like that I have feelings too, I trusted you and for what huh! What did I do so bad to deserve that, I gave you everything, I loved you with every inch of my being and you tossed me aside like trash and I'm sorry if you're ego is being damaged because HE'S doing what you DIDN'T!" she kept her now black eyes fixed on Jay even though she could feel them welling up, she was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she was stronger than that and come hell and high water she wasn't going to bow down just because he had returned, "I suggest you leave her alone for a bit, you can clearly see that she's angry and hurt by your actions... Well lack of... I don't understand how you can treat her like this, she's amazing and deserves to be treated that way!" Dru was thrown at the fact Cal actually challenged Jay, what was he thinking, this wasn't going to end well.. "I know I've been a jerk, I know she deserves better, but I'm NOT going to loose her to the likes of you! I'll give her space for now seeing as you asked so nicely but I'm telling you now... This isn't over! " with a blink of an eye Jay was gone...and she once again felt Cal's embrace and let out a deep breath, turning towards the door to the apartment she could see Ethan, he'd clearly been watching the heated showdown and clearly had questions... "Dru are you OK?" He asked softly before turning his attention to Cal.. "CALEB WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!, I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN, URGH... USUALLY ITS JUST THE BOYFRIEND YOU MANAGE TO PISS OFF BUT NOO, THIS TIME YOU MANAGE TO PISS OFF THE DEMONIC BOYFRIEND... WELL DONE...! " shaking his head he walked away, leaving Cal and Dru alone to think about what may or may not happen next.


	55. Painful Memories and Failed Friends

**(** **Painful Memories and Failed Friends)**

Days had passed since Jays empty threat and Dru was curled up next to Cal after they'd fell asleep watching crappy tv and old movies, her fingers we're carefully tracing the long scar that went from one side of his chest to the other left there by the clam shell thoracotomy that was performed as a frantic attempt to save him, the memory that it didn't hit Dru hard as did the graphic images that now played out in front of her, she saw everything he went through from the fight to the stabbing,the frantic attempts to save him,the funeral,she saw Ethan break down and herself singing Bright Eyes as they led his coffin out to the graveyard and the freshly dug and waiting grave, the images and memories he kept locked inside hit her hard like a full speed freight train, she had managed to bring him back, gave Ethan his big brother back and even wiped out the scum that took his life too soon but she couldn't remove the scar, the permanent reminder of what he went through or the nightmarish memories he harboured,part of her still felt like she'd failed him, with shaking hands and shallow breaths she removed her hand from his chest and carefully got up so as not to wake him, grabbing her mp3 player she pressed play on the last song she ever sang, heading out to the roof she sat on the wall and softly sang along to her self.

" Is it a kind of a dream  
Floating out on the tide  
Following the river of death downstream  
Oh, is it a dream?  
There's a fog along the horizon  
A strange glow in the sky  
And nobody seems to know where it goes  
And what does it mean?  
Oh, is it a dream?

Bright eyes, burning like fire  
Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes

Is it a kind of a shadow  
Reaching into the night  
Wandering over the hills unseen  
Or is it a dream?  
There's a high wind in the trees  
A cold sound in the air  
And nobody ever knows when you go  
And where do you start?  
Oh, into the dark

Bright eyes, burning like fire  
Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes

Bright eyes, burning like fire  
Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes"


	56. Rooftop Ledges and Warm Hugs

**(Rooftop Ledges and Warm Hugs)**  
Cal awoke alone, which was odd seeing as he knew he'd fell asleep with Dru, after stretching he got out of bed,flicking the switch on the kettle he got 3 mugs ready and made the coffees, he placed Ethan's on the table before placing his and Dru's down too, running his hand over the back of his neck he tried to think where she may have gone so early in the day when he thought he heard something, it sounded like someone was crying and if he wasn't mistaken it was coming from the rooftop.  
Dru was sat on the wall looking down at the street below, she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd let him down, just as she'd let many others down, her thoughts went to that of her brother Xavier, he was killed because of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it, sure herself and Arie had taken the demonic scum out one by one but it didn't change the fact her brother was dead, then there was the Angel Cassandra, she'd lost her life because she helped a halfling, all she does is hurt people or get them killed, what was the point anymore, leaning forward she closed her eyes, the next thing she knew was a pair of strong arms had linked around her waist and was now pulling her close, "Dru what the hell are you doing?!" Cal's voice was strong but also scared he needed to find out why his best friend thought that throwing herself off the rooftop would be a good idea, pulling her off the ledge he sat on the floor cradling her close to him. Looking up at him her eyes were bloodshot from crying, she took a deep breath and started talking " I I'm sorry, I failed you and Xavier and Cassandra and I cant deal with that" he couldn't understand why she was saying she had failed, in his eyes she hadn't failed at all, shed brought him back, gave him a second chance, and he was not going to give up on helping her see that she's everything but a failure in his eyes, hugging her tight he rested his chin on her head and whispered in her ear "its going to be OK, your going to be OK, I promise" he sighed slightly at the realization that this was going to be a long journey.


	57. Hold Me Closer

**(Hold Me Closer & Don't Let Go) **

Days had passed since her rooftop scare and she seemed to feel a little bit better, in the days since Cal hadn't left her side, she had clearly scared him that day, admittedly she scared herself that day, as if he could read her mind Cal walked past where she was sitting and slipped a CD into the player, grabbing her gently by the wrists he led her outside as the music started.

-music starts up softly

'Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older'

-music fades out-

He was determined to make her forget the past few days, determined to make he smile, they danced to the rhythm of the music never missing a beat, they we're in sync not just in their dance moved but in life itself..


	58. Great Power comes with Immortality

**(Great Powers come with Immortality)**

The house was empty, Byleth had the twins and Cal was out with Ethan, Dry quickly grabbed her trusty hoody and her mp3 player before heading into the bedroom to grab her bag, returning to the living room she grabbed a pen and some paper and quickly scribbled down a note explaining where she'd gone;

'Cal,  
I've gone for a walk, I need to clear my head, I also need to check in with Zander for an update on things, I won't be gone all that long I promise, please don't worry everything is fine, I'll be back soon, I promise.  
Love Dru x'

Leaving the note on the table she left.  
It was dark outside with only the moonlight to guide her, she pushed her ear phones into her ears and continued walking, she could feel Arie storing deep within her, she could sense her frustration and annoyance at being locked in,not to mention she was hungry, sighing slightly Dru decided to communicate via mind link with the demon within her;

' Arie, ego paenitet, quam multi temporibus tu vis dicere?'

Silence briefly followed, before there was an answer,

' O vos paenitet, Paenitet me quod huh, ac me in tenebris et in fame pereo me. daemonibus inita iura meae?'

' Arie prohibere eum: tu scis quia amo, non eo quod omnia bene iustus got occupatus, et non pervenit obturbaret ac moraretur now.'

' Quam graves errores? Dru quid agatur et quid per insaniam commotum inconveniens quod accidit'

' Ego sentio amo ego defecit omnis Arie'

'Deficio, quo defecit?'

' Ego got tam Xaverius Angelus Femore  
e Cassandrae Fidelis, et occidi, et tunc illic 'Cal.'

' Primum omnium, sciens Feminae Cassandrae Fidelis est, ubi ipsa auxiliatus exeatis periculum, vestrum erit flagitium, non fuisse Xaverium: pater tuus erat ad nuntium: non iterum. vestrum erit flagitium ac tum denique Caleb: quia vestrum est scriptor'

' Ego coniecto, sed adhuc cicatrice orta est meta et permanens monitus non habet. somnia et flashbacks dicam, plus ego feci vellem'

' Et reduxi eum, et in perpetuum potest addere, quod suus 'rara te fecit illum di immortales, nunc. vos postulo ut auxilium control se gerunt et potestatibus suis.'

' Potestates? Arie quod potentiae?'

' Dru, is, omni develops vires di immortales, ut sibi auxilium te et auxiliatus sum tibi, sed Primum, opus ad vescendum.'

' OK, te potest pascere, ut crudelem occisio et aedificare. facultates tuas et haec loqueris mihi proveniet ad Calebs'

(Urgh, seriously, you puney mortals STILL haven't bothered to learn Latin? Fine here's the translation game... Again)

' Arie, I'm sorry, how many times do you want me to say it? '

' Oh, you're sorry, sorry for what huh, leaving me in the dark or for starving me. of my demonic rights? '

' Arie stop it, you know it wasn't like that, everything just got well busy, and then it got confusing and now... I don't know'

' Confusing how? Dru what's going on, the feelings and emotions raging through you don't seem right, what's happened?'

' I feel like I failed everyone Arie'

' Failed, failed how?'

' I got both Xavier and the Angel Cassandra killed, and then there's Cal'

' First of all, Cassandra knew the risk when she helped you leave, not your fault, Xavier was a message to your father, again not. your fault, and well Caleb's fine, because of you he's alive.'

' I guess, but he still has the scar as a permanent reminder not to. mention the nightmares and flashbacks, I just wish I could've done more'

' You brought him back, permanently may I add, that's rare, you made him immortal, now you need to help him harbour and control his powers.'

' Powers? Arie, What powers?'

' Dru, EVERY immortal develops powers, I'll help you to help him, but first, I need to feed.'

' OK, one merciless killing so you can feed and build your strength and then you talk me through these powers Celebs going to develop'.

Arie never answered, typical, she was one stubborn demon, keeping her end of the deal Dru went in search of some low life scum that nobody would miss, minutes later a blood curdling scream filled the air followed by a heavy thud, Dru stepped over the now heartless corpse,in her right hand was his still beating heart, in one quick movement she devoured the organ, instantly satisfying the demon within, now it was time to find out about these immortal powers she had unknowingly bestowed on her old friend and new lover.


	59. New Powers and a New Brother

**(New Powers and A New Brother)**

Hours had passed since Dru had killed to feed Arie, and now it was time for some answers about these powers she'd unleashed on Cal, establishing a mental link with Arie, Dru continued to speak:

" Arie? Arie!"  
" Quid est?"  
" Bargain ego kept mihi in finem: vobis potum dedi, Nunc opus est ut pars tua, et adiuva me."  
" Drusilla, is ego auxiliatus sum tibi, postquam Ego dormivi, scitis quomodo vadit, pasceretur, succenderetur somno auxilium."  
" Urgh Arie, youll 'reperio aliquis ad auxilium me bene."  
" Julianus Imperator petit te potest semper"  
" Nam Iulianus frater nosti."  
" Frater?"  
" Inaestimabile sacramentum, quod sic, quid, inquam, carissime got circa tata."  
" Arie, Arie ?! Urgh"

It was no good the demon within had well and truly fell into a food coma and was asleep, it was now up to Dru to to track down yet another offspring.

(Urgh keep up MORTAL... in 3,2,1 TRANSLATE)

" Arie? Arie!"  
"What?! "  
" I kept my end of the bargain, I fed you, now you need to keep your part and help me. "  
" Dru, I will help you, after I've slept, you know how it goes, feed, sleep, help."  
" Urgh Arie, fine I'll find someone else to help me. "  
"You could always ask Julian"  
"Julian? "  
" Yes, Julian, you know your brother."  
" Brother? "  
" ohh yes, what can I say, daddy dearest got around."  
" Arie, Arie?! Urgh "

After a short walk Dru came to a clearing, she'd been trying to track her new brother seeing as they had a father in common and it had led her here, taking a deep breath she called out:  
" Julian my brother from yet another mother... Damn dad gets around... I need your help like BIG time, as you know I brought Cal back from the realm of the dead and made him an immortal but I thought that was all and now Arie has took pleasure in informing me that he now has powers... Like seriously... And that I need to teach him to invoke them and master to control them... Eekkkk... Help I've never done that before... So yeah I need your help... Please..."

She wasn't sure if it had or even would work but she had to at least try, five minutes had gone and Dru was about to give up when she heard him.

" You know im here for you Drü Gothïcą in any way shape or form. We can figure it out together. Let me know what you need me to do."

She was shocked, not only had she just discovered she had get another brother but he actually answered her and was clearly willing to help, settling her nerves she continued to speak to the man stood in front her;

" I have no clue what I'm supposed to do, how do I help him when I don't know what to do..."

Julian could clearly see the distress on his new sisters face and was determined to help her anyway he could, looking her square in the eyes he continued to listen to her predicament and their new conversation;

" Well first you have to find out what powers he has. You can't train or help him if he doesn't know he has them."

Dru thought hard about what Julian had said before responding;

" I know at least 3"

" What are they?"

" Astral projection, telekinesis and pyrokinesis"

" Well then get him around fire and encourage  
him to move things with his mind and stuff. Having concentrate. Visualize his power and see If he can control it."

" I will try that, thank you."

"No worries Dru, besides we're family now and that's what we do, we stick together and help each other, I'll always be here for you all you need to do is call"

Dru nodded before embracing her new brother in a hug, she needed to help Cal and now she just might be able to, bidding Julian goodbye she quickly headed home to Cal's appartment, although she wanted to try something along the way.

Concentrating as hard as she could she opened a mental communication link hoping to hone in on Cal,

"Cal, it's Dru, if you can hear me, don't panic, you're not going crazy, but I've found out that since I brought you back as an immortal you have also came back with supernatural powers and abilities, this mind link is one of them, you can answer me just by thinking what you would normally say to my face, I'm on my way home, there's a lot I need to tell you"

Leaving the link open in case he attempted a reply she continued her journey home,

"Dru, I I can hear you, hopefully you can hear me and I'm not saying this aloud like a crazy person that's talking to themselves, I have things to tell you too, earlier after you left I stopped a baby bird falling from his nest to his death, like it was falling and i just moved my hand and it stopped in mid air, I figured it was to do with you bringing me back, it was awesome, hurry home I want to show you"

A smile danced across Dru's face, he always was a quick learner, she picked up her pace, while continuing the mental conversation;

"Cal that's brilliant, and aww you saved the birdy, I'll be with you in two minutes I've got a quicker way than walking and trust me you're going to love it"

She allowed him to respond before closing the connecting link and flashing from the alley she'd turned into straight into the living room of the apartment,

"Whoa Dru, you HAVE to teach me that!"

She giggled slightly at her boyfriends request,

"I will, I promise"

Taking a seat next to him on the couch they started talking, there was a lot to discuss and a lot to take in, it was going to be a long process for both of them.


	60. Confusions and Conceptions

**(Confusions and Conceptions)**

Months had passed since Dru had started training Cal in controlling his new found powers and he was doing well, while he was getting stronger day by day she was getting weaker, she had an idea as to why as it happened before when she was pregnant with the twins, but how could it possibly be happening again, as far as she knew immortals couldn't reproduce, then again Cambions shouldn't be able to either and yet she did, sighing slightly she grabbed the paper bag from her backpack and disappeared into the bathroom, moments later she returned, her fears had just come back confirmed... She was pregnant again... She knew she needed to find Cal and tell him but she was scared, what if he rejected her, rejected the life they'd created, the child would be a demi demon due to it's father being an immortal and it's mother being half human half demon, her train of thought was immediately interrupted at the sound of Ethan "Dru, I'm making a coffee would you like one? Dru! Hello!" Startled she snapped round suddenly to face him, "Oh hi Ethan, sorry, uhm coffee would be great I feel like I need to wake up a bit more" she laughed slightly hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions, he placed the fresh mug of coffee down in front of her, she seemed distant, not herself, he paused before speaking, "how's Cal getting on with his power training?" She didn't look up but answered "oh he's doing OK, he's mastered practically everything in quick time too" she looked down at the mug in front of her, "thanks for the coffee but I need to go find Cal, there's a bit more he needs to learn, I'll catch you later?" before he had the chance to answer she'd gone.  
Ethan decided that he'd tidy up a bit seeing as it was the least he could do, going in the bathroom he picked up the bin to empty it when the test Dru had done fell out, looking at it he smiled, he was finally going to be an uncle and he couldn't wait.


	61. Alcatraz,Worries and Happy Families

**(Alactraz,Worries & Happy Families) **

Dru stopped to think, she needed to find Cal, she knew where he'd be, he'd be in the depths of Alcatraz practicing his new skills, concentrating she established a mental link with him, "Cal, I need to talk to you, I'll be with you very soon OK" before awaiting a response she closed the link and flashed to Alcatraz.  
Cal was practicing his fire control when Dru appeared behind him,"whoa careful babe I almost set you on fire then" he spoke with concern in his voice, Dru stayed silent and stepped forward to hug him, "Cal I uhm there's something I nerd to tell you" she looked up at him, "what's wrong, you can tell me, after everything we've gone through already I'm sure whatever it is will be fine" he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, she buried her face slightly against his chest before speaking, "I I'm pregnant...I I'm sorry" she held back tears while she waited for his response or rejection,whichever came first, after a couple minutes she felt his embrace around her get tighter, "Dru, why are you sorry? That's amazing news, h how far along are you, when did you find out? Sorry for the rapid questions I I'm just really really happy and excited" she looked up at him, she could see that he meant everything he'd just said, "I i found out properly this morning but I've had an idea for a while, I was just worried you wouldn't want us anymore" he hugged her tighter "why would you think that, of course I want you, I love you" she smiled "i love you too" she paused "oh crap, I left the test in the bin and your brothers at home, he's probably found it" Cal chuckled slightly "more than likely, he seemed very chipper about something when he rang, aww we've just made Nibbles an official uncle, he's gonna be just as excited as we are, maybe we should go home and put him out his misery?" Dru nodded before allowing Cal to flash them both back to the apartment.  
"Ethan, Ethan, OI NIBBLES YOU HOME?!"  
"Cal, Dru, you're home... Finally. ..how's everything going?"  
"Nibbles, sit down we have something to tell you"  
"Oh my God, Cal what did you do?, you burnt something down didn't you?"  
Dru couldn't help but giggle, these two were hilarious at times, she knew Cal was enjoying winding Ethan up, but knew he should be the one to tell him, sitting down she continued to watch them.  
"No I didn't, but thanks for the vote of confidence!"  
"So what is it, what's wrong?"  
"Nothings wrong, stop worrying Uncle Nibbles"  
"What did you just say"  
"Nothings wrong, stop worrying UNCLE NIBBLES! Sheesh are you going deaf"  
"Uncle?"  
"Yes, Uncle, Dru's pregnant ya numpty"  
"Cal, I'm not a numpty"  
"Really"  
"Nope "  
"Ethan, we already know that you know, Dru remembered she'd left the test in the trash in the bathroom, we just wanted to see how long you could hold it in"

The lounge was filled with laughter and happiness, maybe things were on the turn for good.


	62. Moonlit Beaches and Flamin Gallahs

**(Moonlit Beaches and Flanmin Gallahs)**

Dru was sat on the bed looking through her old box of photos, there was countless pictures of herself with Jay, some of Xavier before his death, some of Cal both before he died and recently taken, she was about to give up reminiscing when a photo took her by suprise.. It was a fairly old one, taken on a beach somewhere in Australia around the time she escaped her hell bound captors for the first time, she was stood in the embrace of her first human best friend, a local lad by the name of Casey Braxton, they looked happy and at peace which given the circumstances was clearly a first for them both... Looking through some more she came across more pbotos either of the two of them or just of Casey... Her heart suddenly felt heavy as she remembered why she hadn't seen him in years... She'd recently got with Jay when out the blue she had a phone call from an un recognised number, upon answering it she realised it was Brax, Caseys older brother, he found her number in Casey's phone and decided to ring, the call was short and heartbraking, Brax informed Dru that Casey had died, he'd been shot dead in a revenge motive against Brax, the killer was a scum bag called Jake Pirovic but he too had met his maker by someone connected to the family... The call disconnected and Dru was left saddened and numb; years later here she was reliving the pain of her best friends passing, when suddenly it hit her, she could bring him back, it worked for Cal so why couldn't it work for Case... Grabbing a bunch of the photos she headed to the local beach.

The beach was empty and peaceful, most likely due to the fact it was 1am, sitting down she laid the photos out and began her ritual. Moments passed and Dru wasn't sure it had worked when suddenly she felt a familiar presence, turning to her right she saw him, he hadn't aged since his death and still had the same goofy grin he'd always had... Throwing her arms around him she hugged him tight, "How Dare you go and die like that you flaming Gallah!" she spoke softly, "I fully understand that you're going to be confused and have questions and I'm fully prepared to answer them as best I can, I will also be here to guide you and teach you" Casey hugged her back just as tight, "Dru, my god I've missed you, hey I'm not a Gallah ya cheeky sook, am I like a ghost now or a zombie?" he said giggling and roaming around like a mindless zombie, "No Case, you're what we call an immortal, basically you can't die again, but can eat and drink just as you did when you were alive, oh and you have powers that will soon start to kick in" He smiled, "ohh I like the sound of that" she couldn't help but laugh, he was exactly the same as he was when they were younger, she was glad he was ok with this new ordeal, she was glad to have her friend back after all these years.


	63. Heathens Karaoke

Hours had passed since Dru had ressurected Casey and Cal had decided that his girlfriend needed a night out and a decent catch up with her best friend, he knew she enjoyed karaoke so he organised a karaoke night for the two of them, Dru had insisted that he and Ethan joined them too so here they were getting ready to leave.

"Say it again... Please..."

"Nibbles leave the poor bloke alone, you're like a child, sheesh"

"Cal it's fine, the accent seems to have this effect a lot"

"Yeah Caleb!"

"G'Day mate!"

"Nibbles you happy now, leave Case alone and let's go before we have an angry pregnant demon on our hands!"

Arriving at the bar Dru put Casey and her names down, it was a song that summed up so much for both of them, Dru because of her demonic heritage and Casey because of the fact being a River boy, growing uo in mangrove River wasn't easy, everyone says that you'll never achieve anything, throw in the fact he was a Braxton-Barret didn't really help, yet his brothers and himself got out of Mangrove River and did make something of themselves, Brax owened Angelos restaurant, Kyle was manager of Angelos and Casey ran the gym with the occasional help of Heath,Dru hsd also made something of herself,she was a mother of two soon to be three,she had friends a life outside of Hell,for once she was happy,they both were.

As the music started they took their places;

(Casey and Dru)

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse

(Dru)

Welcome to the room of people

Who have rooms of people that they loved one day

Docked away

Just because we check the guns at the door

Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades

You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you

You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you

You'll think, how'd I get here, sitting next to you?

But after all I've said, please don't forget

(Casey and Dru)

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse

(Casey)

We don't deal with outsiders very well

They say newcomers have a certain smell

Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention

They say they can smell your intentions

You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you

You'll have some weird people sitting next to you

You'll think "how did I get here, sitting next to you?"

But after all I've said, please don't forget

(Watch it, watch it)

(Watch it)

(Casey and Dru)

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

(Watch it)

Wait for them to ask you who you know

(Watch it)

All my friends are heathens, take it slow

(Watch it)

Wait for them to ask you who you know

(Dru)

Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed

I tried to warn you just to stay away

And now they're outside ready to bust

It looks like you might be one of us

As the music faded out the two rejoined the group and enjoyed the rest of the evening.


	64. Operation Braxton Break-Out

It was 3am everyone was asleep,everyone except Dru,she was sat on the sofa trying to think of how to give Casey a sorta family reunion like she'd done for Cal, except she had no idea where Heath or Brax was and Kyle was in Prison... that was it, she needed ti break Kyle out of prison, this should be simple... Or so she thought...

Looking through some old letters she found what she was looking for, Kyle was serving time for an armed robbery he never committed in Parramatta Correctional Centre in Sydney she'd been there before when Casey was serving time for the murder of his so called father Danny, closing her eyes she pictured the prison and flashed herself there.

The prison was cold and dark and smelt funny,the prisoners names where on little metal placards on the doors... Urgh why couldn't they put them all in alphabetical order... This was gonna take ages... Putting her hand in her pocket she pulled out a photo of Kyle...closing her eyes she could clearly visualise the photo..within minutes she had flashed herself directly into Kyle's cell.

"Wake up sleepy head,it's time to go" she said yanking the prison issue duvet off a sleeping Kyle,

"What the hell,go,go where?" he said half angry and half asleep,looking up he recognised her,"Dru,what the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"Uhm I'll explain later, especially as the way I got in is the same way I'm getting you out, oh and I'm here because of Casey." she paused when she saw his head drop sadly at his younger brothers name;

"Casey, what about Casey, he's dead, I was with him when he died." the sorrow was still raw in his voice, she stepped forward slowly, placed her hand in his and whispered "like I said I'll explain everything as soon as we're out... Oh and hold tight." no sooner had she spoke and they were stood in the middle of her lounge,

"What the hell just happend, Dru, explain" his voiced was slightly raised, smiling she looked her square in the eyes; "hehe there's the Braxton default setting, I'm a Cambion kyle, I'm Half human half demon hence the reason I could flash into your cell and flash you to freedom and also why I was able to bring both Cal and Casey back from the dead" she paused and waited for what she had just said sink in, "What did you just say about bringing Casey back from the dead, that's not even possible, is it?" nodding she stood up and disappeared into one of the spare bedrooms before returning with a very sleepy Casey... "Case is that really you?" Kyle spoke, his voice shakey at the sight of his very alive baby brother, "Of course it's me ya big goose who else is it gonna be huh,I thought you were in jail... What they let you out on good behaviour?" Casey let out a chuckle, before yelling 'Get off me' to Kyle who currently had him in a headlock... Things never change... "Um hello the Braxton break-out was down to me, you should've seen the look on Kyle's face when he woke up to me holding his duvet in the air... It was price-less" Dru giggled softly, she had once again successfully reunited two brothers... I guess 1 outta 3 brothers is better than none to be reunited with, smiling she left them in the lounge to catch up and climbed into bed.


	65. On Shakey Grounds

It was late, but neither herself nor Arie the demon side within could rest, something was niggling, something that felt both strange and familiar, she breathed heavily, grabbing her trusty crimson hoodie she headed out into the Crisp night and headed to the abandoned church in the hope of speaking to Zander.

The air was colder here, shivdring she pulled the cords of her hoody tightly, trying to make a mental link with her brother but instead picked up Arie taunting her... "Maybe they figured out that in bringing Cal and Casey back as immortals you broke the Accords, you know how they LOVE their Accords" a demonic giggle danced over Aries voice...Frustrated Dru answered angrily; " I didn't break the accords they're still intact, a little shakey maybe but intact, I didn't raise them to start an army or any other type of uprising... Ffs, I brought them back because they're my friends, I was lonely and I missed them... Ok so get off my damn back!" Silence ensued but not for long, she was aware of someone else's presence and was pretty sure it wasn't Zander, turning around she looked for the intruder, her concentration was shattered by the voice that followed; " Okay I get being lonely, you know I do, but I don't see how I can take that back as a defense. We can't just go around bending the accords whenever we want- we're not humans, we know better!" Dru was beyond annnoyed now, using her demonic senses she honed in on where in the shadows the voice was coming from, there she saw a tall young woman with black hair,walking towards her she continued the arguement; " I haven't done anything wrong, they aren't harming anyone." There was a slight pause before the stranger counter attacked, " And if they do, would you be the one to end them?" Dru snorted anger rising fromndeep within her, how Dare this shadowlingering stranger accuse of her something that wasn't true, she spoke again, her annoyance clearly recognisable; " It won't come to that and besides I'm NOT like you or the others! " the shadowlurkers reponse really narked her off, "

Too right you're not, we would never dream of bringing people back. And if it does come to that, you know it's not personal- it's my job." This time it was Arie that snorted, Job my arse, who does this person think she is?..." Urgh neither Cal nor Casey would harm a fly, besides would you really leave a child without a father?" The strangers response was cold and chilling, "Well, perhaps I would.. but hopefully it won't end that way." Urgh this conversation was boring Dru to death and back and she knew she had to wrap it up so she could continue her quest to seeking Zander, " Yeah well as I said I haven't broken anything so I guess we're done here." A smile smirk danced across her lips knowing that the stranger would have to back down sooner or later, by the grace of Lucifer she hoped it would be sooner, "It would seem so, for now" HaHa she knew it, there's no way she'd broken the accords or anything else for that matter, sarcastically she spoke once more, "So you admit nothing has been broken then?" She could sense the shadowlurkers unnease at having to respond but she waited non the less for she knew the stranger would respond; " I admit that with the emergence of these developments I will have to make a suggestion for the next signing of the accords... but yes, okay nothing has been broken." Dru smirked as she watched the ShadowLurker leave, she needed to find out who that lurker was, and if she couldn't locate Zander, her father Byleth would have to suffice.


End file.
